Forsaken
by Rashby
Summary: Franziska has left for germany to regain her pride an honor, however danger is on its way. True feelings are destined to be found and action a plenty. Franziska/Miles. AU. Rated M for later chapter/s.
1. Chapter 1 Departure

**Forsaken**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters within this story, they are copyrighted to Capcom, I am borrowing them for the purposes of my FF.**

**Spoiler:**** This FF starts at the end of the epilogue of Justice for all. It will contain references to the other games as well.**

_Authors note__: This is my first FanFic, so I hope you all like it. I've only just played the Phoenix Wright games, so I hope I manage to capture the characters persona's accurately. Please feel free to R&R all comments welcome._

**Chapter 1 - Departure**

"Now boarding, International Flight 182 to Germany, departure gate 12." The tannoy boomed over the crowded airport.

Picking up her bags, she turned away from him.

"I…I…I am Franziska Von Karma. Don't think I'm going to walk in your shadow forever…", Franziska closed her eyes and composed herself. With her head held high she made her way towards the departure gate.

"Our battle…begins now…so you had better prepare yourself, Miles Edgeworth!"

Clutching her whip firmly in her hand, and sparing no second glances, she left. She was leaving him behind once and for all.

...

He stood at the window as the plane took off.

"Franziska….." he said softly to himself. He had been harsh to her, too cold.

"_**If you say you are going to quit your walk down the prosecutors path…..then this is where we part ways, Franziska Von Karma"**_

His words had obviously cut her deeper than she let on. She had still left, and he had let her. Her parting words burned in his conscience.

As he stood there watching day turn to night, he thought back on the Franziska he'd grown up to know. The cold, calculating prosecutor, a prodigy, a genius of her own kind and most definitely a Von Karma. So why was it she felt that she had tainted her family's name. Miles sighed to himself.

_All these years, I've been the only person to ever look out for her and care for her…and I drove her away._

Putting his fingers to his brow he finally turned from the window and headed back out towards his car. Parked in a nearby space was a jet black Mercedes, leather seats, air conditioning, only the best for Miles Edgeworth. He opened the door and climbed into the drivers seat, sitting back and closing his eyes.

*Ring Ring*

His cell phone started ringing from the pocket of his jacket.

*beep*

"Hello," He said, in his normal, slightly cocky tone.

"Mr Edgeworth, is that you?" Said the voice down the phone.

"It is Miles Edgeworth. How can I help you Detective Gumshoe?"

"Are you with Ms. Von Karma?"

"No. Her plane has already departed. What is it that you need to speak to her about?"

"Erm well…..you see…..its kinda embarrassing…."

Miles took a long deep breath in.

"Go on Detective"

"Erm well you see….one of the death row prisoners has escaped."

"And what does this have to do with Ms. Von Karma?"

"Well mate…you see…the escapee….was erm…."

"Was?"

"Manfred Von Karma…"

"WHAT?"

"Hehe….yea….embarrassing, like I said…."

"How did he….."

"Erm…well that's the other thing….we erm….can't find any method of escape mate. All we found was a note."

"A note?"

"Yea….but its had ink spilled over it…..can't read it"

"I'll head over to the precinct straight away Detective."

*beep*

True to his word, he started the car up and headed off downtown, his mind swimming.

_Manfred Von Karma…..Franziska…..Franziska, her world would be turned upside down if she knew this…..I'll get to the bottom of this._

...

She flipped the card over in her hand before putting it away into her pocket. He had hurt her. Miles Edgeworth had hurt her.

"What a foolish fool I am to let a man like Miles Edgeworth….." She stopped.

She looked out of the window at the clouds passing by her. She'd tainted the Von Karma name. She had made a mistake, been imperfect. How could she face the prosecutors office as the failure she has become. She held her whip close. He'd brought it back to her, he'd had faith in her, or so she had thought.

"Nnngh!" she gave a frustrated grunt. Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth, they had bother gotten the better of her. They had disgraced her, she hadn't disgraced her family. Yet still she continued on her journey home.

_Home…..I must sort out the estate…..I can't stay there….._

She closed her eyes.

"I will not fail again!"

She hurt. Badly. Her own father, arrested and found guilty of murder. Miles Edgeworth leaving her again. She felt alone.

"I…I am a Von Karma! I do not feel such foolishly foolish emotions!"

Her thoughts went back to Adrian Andrews. She had depended upon other people so much, just like Franziska depended on her father and his approval. Even though deep down she hated her father. She would keep in touch with Adrian Andrews, an acquaintance, nothing more.

Tears came to her eyes. She was truly alone. Everyone she had ever depended on had left her. Her father, well she had expected that from him, but Miles Edgeworth. He had always been there for her growing up, every time her father….

She stopped thinking. It was too painful. She wiped the tears away.

"I do not shed tears! Tears are a sign of weakness. I am not weak."

She started thinking again.

_I will go back to Germany. I'll sort out the estate. I'll work harder than ever before. Then I'll return to America. Return and show those foolish fools that I am PERFECT!._


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

**Chapter 2 - Escape**

The rain got heavier as the black Mercedes pulled up in front of the precinct. He opened his door and stepped out into the wet parking lot. It had started to rain during his journey, and as luck would have it his coat was nice and dry, back at the office.

*Ring Ring*

For the second time that evening he pulled his phone out of his jacket.

*Beep*

"Miles! Have you seen the news?"

"Phoenix Wright?"

"Von Karma, Manfred Von Karma has escaped!"

"Yes, I am well aware of that."

"Oh….erm….I'd better phone Gumshoe!"

"He's aware of the situation too. We're handling it."

"How did he escape?"

"We currently do not have that information. Phoenix Wright, I am about to discuss this matter with Detective Gumshoe."

"Oh, sorry…I'll leave you to it….Keep me updated!"

*Beep*

As he continued to get more and more sodden from the rain, he headed up to the precinct doors.

"Hey Mr Edgeworth. Bit wet out tonight isn't it?"

"Very observant Detective."

"Well….I got something important to tell you…"

"Maybe in a more appropriate setting?"

"Oh….yea of course pal…right this way…"

Detective Gumshoe led the way in, not that he needed to, Miles already knew his way round the precinct. They walked into Gumshoes office. He looked around to see it was no tidier than last time.

"So what is this matter you wish to discuss with me Detective."

"Oh yea….well that note….we sent it down to the crime lab"

"And?"

"And we got what it says!" Gumshoe seemed to look rather pleased with himself.

"And what does it say?"

"Oh!…Oh yea…."

He closed his eyes for a second as Detective Gumshoe started digging through a pile of paper.

"I had it just a second ago pal…"

_Where's Franziska's whip when you need it…._

"Ah! Here it is!"

As he took the piece of paper from the Detective, he started to pace up and down the room.

"**Perfection is everything. A Von Karma chooses perfection and thus is perfect. Imperfection is unforgivable. Imperfection must be eradicated for the sake of the Von Karma name."**

"What?.."

Reading the note over and over did not make it any easier to understand. Von Karma's were famed for their perfection, but imperfections being eradicated, he'd never heard that before.

"Detective, do you know when this was written?"

"Yea sure pal….crime lab results say….4 months ago"

"Hmmm. That was around the time of the Maximillion Galactica case was it not?"

"Just after it pal.."

He read the note again, deep in thought.

"Was there anything else in his cell?"

The detective scratched his head.

"Erm…yea…yea there was."

Again he rummaged around his desk.

"There were these 2 newspaper clippings."

Miles took the clippings from the detective and examined them closely.

"Maya Fey and Maxamillion Galactica cases?"

_What?…why would Manfred have these?_

Tucking the clipping into his pocket, he turned back to the detective.

"We need to establish why and how Manfred Von Karma escaped."

"yes sir!"

Miles sat down at the desk, and read the note to himself again.

"What am I missing…..?"

Something about this not just didn't seem right. He rested his fingers on his brow and sighed.

"Do you want a coffee Mr Edgeworth?"

"Black. No Sugar."

_I've got a long night ahead of me…._

…

The plane touched down in Germany in the early hours of the morning. It had been a long flight for her, so much to think about, so much that needed doing.

"Miss. Excuse me Miss."

Franziska stirred.

"Miss, you need to wake up. We've landed."

*CRACK!*

"AAAAAAAHH!"

"Nobody tells Franziska Von Karma what to do you foolishly foolish little girl!"

Coiling her whip up and leaving the stewardess cowering in fear, she got up out of her seat and exited the plane.

_Home….._

Except it wasn't home. Not really. She would never feel at home in this country. All the expectations, the memory of her childhood with her father, and Miles. She never saw her sister growing up, so she felt nothing toward her. She was just here to tie up all the loose ends.

"I will be back Miles Edgeworth."

She was sure of this. Always moving on without her. It hurt her more and more each time.

_I trusted him….what a fool I am!_

As she left the plane she spotted the black Rolls Royce sitting on the runway waiting for her. Her, Franziska Von Karma, who could have cars waiting on the runway. Yet it didn't comfort her.

"Ms. Von Karma" The Chauffeur opened the rear passenger door and politely bowed his head in respect.

She climbed into the back of the car. She'd always travelled like this, the only exception being with Miles in his car. The familiar purr of the engine filled her ears as she crossed her legs and sat back, holding her whip close, as if for comfort.

"It has been a long time Ms. Von Karma"

She remained silent.

"I'm sorry to hear about Master Von Karma."

The chauffeur only meant well, but it touched a sore spot in her heart.

*CRACK*

"You are not paid to talk. I shall be driven to the estate in silence!"

*CRACK*

The chauffeur flinched as the whip struck him across the shoulder. How dare he mention her father in her presence. All the servants swore an oath to keep the private lives of the Von Karma's private. Something to be grateful for at least.

The journey to the estate took several silence filled hours before they finally rolled up to a tall grand pair of gates. The car was buzzed through and they made their way up the long winding driveway.

Franziska closed her eyes and composed herself. She had only left here a year ago, but now she never wanted to return here again.

_I will set the affairs of the estate in order. I will stay here until I return to America, and then I will sell the estate._

A large, old mansion came into view. It had obvious gothic influences, window arches, gargoyles and an unmistakable mist surrounding it. In the grounds there was a large lake, the mist usually carried over the whole estate. The memories came flooding back to her. All the summers spent alone, the nights spent studying.

"Welcome home Ms. Von Karma," A maid said opening her door and dipping in a curtsey.

Franziska stepped out of the car and walked up to the main door. It opened for her allowing her passage inside the mansion.

All around where pictures of her father Manfred Von Karma or Master Von Karma as the servants called him. She kept her head held high, but her eyes were on the floor. She could not bear to stare into his face, the only man she ever feared. As she walked through the main foyer, Franziska was greeted by several servants all offering different services.

*CRACK!*

Her whip found the floor. The servants scattered, returning back to their work. She wanted to be alone. No one here could help her.

_Down to business…._

She climbed the stairs to the second floor and entered her fathers study. She knew she had a lot of work ahead of her, she would restore her families honour, her honour, she would become perfect once more.


	3. Chapter 3 Motive

**Chapter 3 - Motive  
**

Franziska sat in her fathers office, surrounded by memories but utterly alone. In this moment of solitude she allowed herself to indulge in her weakness. Tears filled her eyes and sorrow filled her heart. The cold, confident, callous exterior she presented broken down to a fragile, scared young woman. Her mind flooded with memories and desires.

_How DARE he do this to me! I AM NOT WEAK! Yet this man has forced me to show weakness._

She was of course thinking of Miles Edgeworth. Growing up together he had been her best friend. He'd cared for her, protected her (even though she had insisted she could take care of herself) but as soon as he showed potential to become a genius prosecutor like her father, he left her. All he would focus on was law and making his adopted father proud.

She sighed. Drying her eyes and taking a few moments to calm down she sat up. Like always, Franziska was stronger than this. Every time he left her behind, she made herself better and caught up. This time was no exception.

With her whip in her hand she stood up and left the study. She wanted solitude, she would thrive from it, turn her weakness into her strength.

…

Another cup of coffee was brought to Miles Edgeworth as he sat in the detectives office reading over the escape files. It appeared that using his last ounce of influence (as well as a considerable amount of money), Manfred Von Karma had been treated exceptionally well on death row.

_Does Franziska need to know?…._

Picking up his phone he scrolled through the list of name, stopping at hers. He should call her, let her know. But then why worry her if there is no need.

He called her, but no one answered.

_Franziska always has her phone on her…._

And that's when it hit him. A sharp pain cut through him. Franziska hated him. No doubt about it.

"Nggggh!"

It hurt him. Though he was reluctant to admit it, he cared for Franziska Von Karma. No matter how cold she was to him, she was always there when he needed her most. Her and her whip. Even when he showed weakness, in her own special way, she'd be there for him. As children growing up together they had always had each other.

Manfred was a strict father. He demanded perfection from his children. Anything short of perfection was rewarded with lashes of his cane. It was a hard lesson to learn. Miles had been on the receiving end of the cane on more than one occasion but Manfred found a better way to punish his mistakes.

"Franziska….."

The memories agonised him.

As they had grown up together Miles and Franziska had formed a close bond. This of course had not gone unnoticed. This would prove to be very painful.

One night after he finished studying, he was summoned into the main living room. Manfred was silhouetted against the roaring fire behind him.

Miles was only 14 at the time.

He was instructed to sit down, so he sat.

"So you thought your errors would go unnoticed did you?" Manfred's voice was cold and harsh.

"N…no sir."

Miles knew what was coming, a flogging, he knew it.

"You are a Von Karma now. You are expected to be nothing short of perfection. Anything less shall be punished."

Miles screwed his eyes up tight. Any second now he was going to feel the hard, unrelenting strike of the masters cane. It never came.

"OPEN YOUR EYES BOY! Face me like a man!"

To scared to do otherwise, he opened his eyes and looked up. Grabbing her by the shoulder, Manfred dragged Franziska out from behind his legs and threw her to the ground.

"I see you cannot be broken simply by punishing your being."

Terror filled his face. Miles knew what he was about to witness.

"I thought you had learnt this lesson after you killed your father!"

He brought the cane down, striking Franziska round the face as Miles watched in horror. Von Karma was punishing him, by hurting her.

"Your weakness brings suffering to those around you!"

He struck her again.

"STOP IT!" Miles shouted.

"Your mistakes cost other people their lives!"

Again and again he struck her to the floor.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Tears streamed down his face as he watched Franziska scream in pain. He couldn't stand it. The Master stopped.

"Let this be a lesson to you. I will not tolerate another single mistake!"

And he just left. Walked out the room sparing no concern for Franziska. Miles ran up to her. Her face was swollen and bleeding, she was trembling in fear. He picked her up and carried her upstairs. Of course he knew in the morning she'd deny it, but for now, she needed him, and he would be there, he would look after her tonight.

Miles banged his fist on the desk as more memories came flooding back, each as unpleasant as the last. They had been through so much together just for her to hate him in the end.

He sighed. He'd left her behind, he couldn't deny it. He had strived for perfection, for the approval of the legendary prosecutor. He'd lost sight of what he'd really wanted.

"That doesn't matter now." He told himself.

He had taken a year out to rediscover the true Miles Edgeworth and what it truly meant to be a prosecutor.

He turned back to the matter at hand. He pinched his brow and took in a deep breath. Why had he escaped? Well that answer was obvious. He wished to escape execution. But how had he escaped.

He went over the files again and again but to no luck. He attempted to call Franziska again.

*Ring Ring*

*Beep*

"…"

She cut him off. There was no way he'd get her to talk to him.

He put his phone down on the desk and started pacing again. Thinking over everything he had read within the files. Trying to make sense of it all. But nothing came to him. He just couldn't figure out what was going on. Was he over thinking things? Maybe Von Karma escaped purely to avoid his execution. No that couldn't be right. He would never show weakness like that, he would face execution with the perfect calmness only a Von Karma would have. Then why? Why escape?

_There has got to be something I'm missing. Gumshoe said he would call me if they found anything more in his cell. Maybe there is just a missing piece I don't have to complete this puzzle?_

*Ring Ring*

He picked his phone up of the desk. Was this going to be the good news he was waiting for. Finally a reason or method of escape.

*Beep*

"Detective, tell me you've found something?"

"N-no…its Phoenix Wright."

"Wright? Can I help you?"

"Detective Gumshoe told me about the note and newspaper clippings."

"….He did what?"

"Yea…anyway I need to ask you something?"

"Those are confidential police files. Members of the public are not allowed access to them."

"Forget that. I really need to ask you something. Its important!"

"And what's that?"

"Do you think I'm in danger?"

"What are you going on about Wright?"

"Well the newspaper clippings. The cases were both mine."

"Yes and?"

"And both time I beat Ms. Von Karma. You think he's gonna try and get revenge on me?"

"No Wright, I don't. Franziska holds the grudge against you, not Manfred."

He paused for a second.

"If your that worried Wright, you had better come down to the precinct."

"Yea, ok….I will. I don't think Maya would ever forgive me if I got myself killed."

"…..Nobody is trying to kill you."

"He is! it's a death threat! That note, the clippings, its one elaborate death threat!"

"Don't you think you are being a little bit extreme?"

"What? No way! I know a death threat when I see one. He's clearly going kill the person that tainted his family's name!"

"And that would be you?"

"Well…yea! I cant think of who else it could be."

"As always you have not thought things through."

"What do you mean?"

"The clippings do not mention you. They only mention the facts of the case and the losses sustained by Ms. Von Karma."

"…seriously! I do all the hard work and she makes front page?"

"Suck it in Wright. Just come down to the precinct and we can discuss your opinions on the matter."

"Sure thing. Just one thing Miles?"

"And that is?"

"If I'm not mentioned in the newspaper clippings. Why is Manfred Von Karma threatening to kill me?"

"Its obvious Wright. Clearly the not depicted someone else."

"Who else has tainted the Von Karma name other than me? I mean, people who taint that name end up dead! Just look at the DL-6 incident."

"…."

And that's when it dawned on him.

"Franziska?"

"Miles? Everything ok?"

"No…no its not. You're not the target!"

"What?…are you sur….."

"Call Detective Gumshoe! Franziska Von Karma is in danger!"

*Beep.*


	4. Chapter 4 Burned

**Chapter 4: Burned**

*Beep*

"No!"

Miles slammed his fist onto the desk. Why did Franziska pick now of all times to give him the silent treatment? He tried again.

*Ring ring*

*Beep*

"….."

There was nothing he could do until detective gumshoe turned up.

"Nnngh!"

He was getting more and more frustrated. Placing his finger on his brow he sat back in his chair. It was going to be a long afternoon, but he had to keep trying. Franziska was in danger. There was no doubt about it, he had to warn her. He picked up his phone to try again when it started ringing.

*Ring Ring*

*Beep*

Miles jumped when he heard her voice.

"Miles Edgeworth, I have no wish to talk to you. You will cease attempting to contact me immediately."

"Franziska!"

*Beep*

She cut him off.

"Nnnngh!"

This was getting unbearable for him.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

_As if I really need to ask….._

As he put his phone down it began to ring again.

*Ring Ring*

*Beep*

"Franziska?"

"No, sorry pal"

"….Where are you detective?"

"The airport sir"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"But…."

*Beep*

Without a moments hesitation he left his seat and ran out of the office. He had to get to the airport as fast as possible. If there was a lead, any lead, he had to take it. After all, Manfred would stop at nothing to achieve perfection.

Manfred was resourceful, intelligent and extremely wealthy. 3 things that give you an unprecedented advantage in life. It would only be a matter of time before Manfred worked out Franziska was no longer in America, Miles knew that.

…

It was late. Her phone laid on the dresser next to her bed. Franziska stood at her window looking out over the estate.

*Knock Knock*

"You may enter."

A serving girl walked in carrying a large silver tray.

"A drink before the Mistress sleeps?"

Her hand tightened around the grip of her whip. She turned to face the serving girl.

"You are new here?"

"Y-yes miss."

As the girl watched Franziska handling her whip, she started to tremble.

"I do not take evening drinks."

"B-begging your pardon miss"

"You may leave now."

Flustered the serving girl promptly left Franziska's company. Franziska turned back to look out of the window for a brief moment. Although it was early spring in Germany, the estate still bared the mark of winter.

Why had he called her? Why could he not let her heal from the pain he had caused her. She placed her whip on her dresser and picked up her phone. Sitting on the edge of her bed she started to scroll through the contacts. She stopped at his name.

"Miles Edgeworth…."

She paused for a moment. she had already called him once to warn him never to contact her again. She was trying to distance herself from him. Putting her phone back next to her whip she went into her closet and changed for bed, hanging up her clothes. She unpinned the broach from her bow and held it in her hand. Her father wore a near identical broach, as did her sister. They were gifts, from her mother.

Franziska had no memories of her mother, she had died only weeks after Franziska was born. Her father forbid them to ask questions, and the only picture of her was always in her fathers possession.

She laid the broach next to her phone and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off into yet another haunting sleep.

…

Miles pulled up at the airport where Detective Gumshoe was waiting for him. It was a cold day this afternoon he found out as he climbed out of his car.

"What is the current status?"

"Well, as I tried to tell you down the phone sir….he's not here"

"What? Then why are you here?"

"Because he was here!"

"When?"

"10 hours ago"

"10 hours? So that was early this morning?"

"Yea…but that's not all"

"…."

"Well apparently it was 4 days before anyone raised the alarm about Von Karma's escape."

"WHAT?"

"It appears he was bribing the guards sir."

"So…."

He stopped to think.

"Where is he now?"

"That's the problem sir. He got on a flight to Germany."

"He WHAT?"

"Yea….we didn't get the warning out till 10am this morning, and by the time all the staff were briefed it was 3 PM."

"And no-one remembered until then?"

"Well they briefed the check in staff last…."

"Incompetent!…"

He took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Franziska again.

*Beep Beep Beep*

"ARGH!"

He yelled out in frustration. Her phone was turned off. He looked at his watch.

"4pm…no wonder. She'll be asleep, it must be 1am over there…"

He walked over to the booking desk.

"Can I help you sir?"

"When is your next flight to Berlin?"

"Our next international flight stopping at Berlin is tomorrow morning at 9 am sir."

"That's no good!"

He slammed his fists onto the desk and walked back to Detective gumshoe.

"When did Von Karma's Flight leave?"

"Erm…" He shuffled through some papers. " 6am sir."

"So his plane will land in half an hour."

He took his phone out of his pocket.

*Ring Ring*

*Beep*

"I need to charter a jet"

"Where to sir?"

"Germany"

"And when will you be leaving sir?"

"As soon as possible."

"And where will you be landing?"

"A private airfield."

"And you're name sir."

"Miles Edgeworth."

"Oh! S-sorry Mr Edgeworth sir! I didn't realise it was you!"

"I'm in a hurry."

"We'll have a jet ready in half an hour."

"Very good. I'll inform the pilot of the co-ordinates myself."

"Yes sir of course sir."

*Beep.*

It would be close, but maybe, just maybe he could reach Franziska before Manfred did.

…

As dawn broke over the Von Karma estate, a calm and eerie mist covered the grounds. Franziska was still asleep. But not for long.

As she lay sleeping a hand gently caressed her face. The man to whom the hand belonged to smiled.

"Perfection comes at a price. For you, it is the ultimate price. " The mans voice whispered.

He watched as she tossed and turned. Her nightmares growing stronger. He left the room.

Sweat started to roll down her face. She spluttered in her sleep. As the smell hit her senses she awoke with a start. She looked around. Her room was engulfed in flames. Reaching over to her dresser she grabbed her phone, whip and broach and made her way to the door.

"AGH!"

The roof caved in behind her, knocking Franziska to her feet. The thick smoke filled her lungs as she began to choke.

_NO! I have to get out!_

She picked herself up and ran to the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled.

"Nnngh!"

The door wouldn't move. The flames closed in around her. She could feel the temperature rising and see the flames dancing closer and closer to her. She slammed herself into the door over and over in an attempt to open it. It wouldn't open. She was trapped and she knew it.

"NO! I will not give up!"

She slammed herself into the door harder and harder. The wood creaked but still the door wouldn't move. She coughed. There was too much smoke. She couldn't call for help. She banged her fists on the door, hoping someone would hear.

*CRACK!*

The floor gave in, crashing into the burning ground of the dining room, taking Franziska with it.

*CRACK!*

Franziska screamed out in pain as she landed and her ankle shattered.

*Cough Cough*

The smoke was even thicker. She pulled herself along to the only part of the room that wasn't burning. She looked around for a way out. Any way out.

*SMASH!*

The heat caused the window behind her to shatter. That was it. That was her way out. Using all her strength she pulled herself up onto the window ledge and climbed out of the burning building, landing with a thud on the soft earth underneath.

"ARRRRRGHHH!"

She tried to stand on her ankle, but she couldn't. She pulled herself away from the fire, making her way to a nearby tree. She pulled herself up, leant against the tree and tried to clear her lungs. She looked up at the mansion. Watching it get eaten by flames. Crumbling away.

_Where are the servants?_

No one was in sight. Was she the only one to make it out alive? She took her phone, glad she picked it up, and began dialling for help. That's when she felt it. A hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Franziska….."


	5. Chapter 5 Rescue

**Chapter 5: Rescue**

The deep, cold voice of Manfred Von Karma rang out, and in that moment Franziska found herself paralyzed with fear. Though she had her whip in her hand, she would not dare use it upon her father. The consequences would be, severe. His grip tightened on her shoulder.

"P-papa! W-what are you doing here? I thought you were…."

"I was my dear Franziska. Unfortunately I had other business to take care of that required my absence from the detention centre."

"O-other business?"

He turned her around.

"You've hurt your ankle."

"Y-yes. I fell."

"I wish you wouldn't stutter Franziska. You know how much it irritates me."

She swallowed hard, trying to repress the fear that was running through her body.

"Yes sir."

He smiled and kissed Franziska softly on the forehead before opening her closed hand.

"Ah, the broach your mother left for you. A flawless jewel, set into the purest gold broach."

"I take good care of it."

Franziska wanted to run, to get as far away from here as possible. Manfred was acting strange, and it scared her. But she couldn't run. She could barely stand, and already she was getting that foreboding feeling.

"This, other business. Yes, I suppose I could tell you."

He grabbed both of her arms, throwing her broach to the ground, and held her in a tight vice like grip.

"I am here to restore the Von Karma name. A name you besmirched with your humiliating defeats. And against who? None other than Phoenix Wright. That cocky little rookie who thought he could ruin my career!"

The anger in his voice was rising.

"Just like your mother, you are a failure. She failed to give me a son. You failed to uphold the Von Karma name. I'm afraid you shall meet the fate as your mother."

Franziska gasped. The shock ran through her body. He'd killed her. Her own father killed her mother. Her head was swimming, she couldn't think. All she knew was she was about to die. There was no way she could over power her father.

_My cell phone!_

Her cell phone was still in her other hand. She discreetly tried to call for help. Keying in a number on her cell phone. However, just before she could press the call button and blinding pain cut across the side of her head and she fell to the ground.

"You stupid little girl!"

He bent down and picked up her phone.

"How dare you!"

He smashed her phone against the tree. Franziska couldn't think. She could barely see. Blood pouring down her face. She felt his rough hands drag her back onto her feet.

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!"

She screamed as her weight was thrown onto her shattered ankle.

"SILENCE!"

Again he brought his cane down onto her head.

"You disgust me! You weak, pathetic child!"

He sneered and slammed her into the nearby tree. He brought his hand to her throat and started to squeeze. Franziska kicked, and flailed her arms, but she could feel herself getting weaker.

"I always knew you'd disappoint me. You and that Edgeworth boy."

Silent tears started to fall from her eyes as each breath provided less and less relief. Again Manfred sneered, closing his hand tighter around her throat, going in for the final blow. Franziska closed her eyes. This was it. She didn't have the strength to fight it anymore.

…_Miles….._

She filled her mind with thoughts of the only person she'd ever cared about. She had never told him of course. After all he was meant to be her 'little brother'. Now he was the last comforting thought she would have. Her thoughts however were interrupted. She opened her eyes.

"What? No!" Manfred roared as a loud rumble came over head.

He loosened his grip on Franziska as a sleek black jet flew over head and landed on their private airfield.

…

Miles remained seated until the jet had touched down. He looked out of the window and saw the mansion ablaze, crumbling to the ground.

"FRANZISKA!"

As soon as the jet was no longer moving, he opened the door and climbed out running across the runway.

Miles had travelled to and from the Von Karma's private airfield many times as a boy. He would often accompany Manfred on his business trips, and learn the tricks of the trade. He knew it was a 4 hour drive from Berlin airport to the estate. He also knew that the jet was quicker than a commercial flight. It had been a very slim chance that he would arrive before Manfred Von Karma. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"FRANZISKA!"

He ran towards the burning mansion.

"FRANZISKA!"

He never imagined anything like this would happen. He ran to the front of the mansion looking for a way in. That's when he heard it. A piercing scream coming from behind him.

"FRANZISKA!"

He spun round coming face to face with Manfred Von Karma striding towards him.

"V-von Karma! Where is she?"

"You're too late boy. You are always too late."

Miles desperately looked around, his eyes resting on the small fragile shape of Franziska Von Karma, slumped at the base of the tree dimly lit by the flames that were still raging through the mansion.

"NO!"

Miles stepped forward to run to her. But he felt Manfred's cane strike him across the face. The force of the blow knocked him to the floor.

"You pathetic little boy! You will never learn!"

"HEY!"

A voice shouted from a distance. Manfred looked up. Phoenix Wright and Detective Gumshoe were running towards them.

"Ack!"

Without a second thought Manfred took off into the forest surrounding the estate.

"Wright! Gumshoe! Go after him! I have to…."

"We understand pal. Don't worry, leave it to us."

Detective Gumshoe and Phoenix Wright gave chase to Manfred Von Karma. Sprinting after him into the dark forest. Miles, feeling dizzy and somewhat disorientated climbed to his feet and looked around.

"Franziska!"

Still dizzy he stumbled towards her crumpled shape. He dropped to the floor beside her.

"Franziska!"

_Oh god…no….please no!_

"Can you hear me?"

He lifted her head gently. She groaned quietly.

"Franziska! Look at me."

Slowly she lifted her head, her vision obscured by blood. She frowned.

"M-Miles E-Edgeworth?"

"Yes. I'm here."

He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Her hair was tinged red with blood, her breathing was laboured. Miles began to panic inside.

_I can't show it. I have to be strong for her._

"It's going to be ok."

He took out his cell phone and dialled for an ambulance.

"N-no!"

She called out to stop him.

"Franziska, you need medical attention."

"P-papa, h-he'll…"

Miles hung up. She was right. If they took her to a hospital he would come and find her again. Carefully he lifted her into his arms and took her back to the jet. She leaned against his shoulder. She was safe.


	6. Chapter 6 Return

**Chapter 6: Return**

The journey back to America was a long a difficult one. Franziska had refused to seek medical attention until she was in America for fear of her father hunting her down again. Miles had obviously been against this idea, despite the risk of her father appearing again. However the stress it caused Franziska every time Miles tried to get her to a German hospital, he decided, was causing her greater damage than the long flight back to America would. So he agreed.

Detective Gumshoe and Phoenix Wright had returned to jet only a half hour after they had started to pursue Manfred Von Karma. Manfred was familiar with the area and managed to slip away before they stood a chance of finding him.

As the hours passed by, the injuries Franziska had sustained worsened.

"M-miles…."

For the past hour Franziska had been slipping in and out of consciousness.

"I'm here."

He took her hand as she fell unconscious again. He looked at his watch.

"Nngh!"

Still an hour left until they landed. Deep lines of worry cut into his face. She was exhausted and needed medical attention. Miles stood up.

"You alright pal?"

"Just getting another blanket."

He walked to the storage cabin and took out a blanket, making his was back to Franziska. Gently he laid it over her.

"You really care about her don't you pal?"

"We grew up together. I feel, protective, of her."

"Spoken like a proper big brother!"

It peeved Miles when people spoke of him like her sibling. He was not. He had simply grown up with her. Miles sat back down next to Franziska. Discreetly he took her exposed hand in his. He felt her grip tighten. He smiled, trying to put his worries at ease. Miles had done everything he could for Franziska. He'd made her comfy, kept her warm and even called ahead to have an ambulance waiting. He leant back. With his free hand he stroked Franziska's hair as he made a silent promise.

…_I'll keep you safe…_

He sighed, letting go of her hand as Detective Gumshoe walked over from his seat.

"Say, Mr Edgeworth sir, Where's Ms. Von Karma going to stay?"

"What concern is that of yours?"

"Well, I just though…you know, we'd need to keep her under surveillance. Witness protection or something…."

Gumshoe scratched his head.

"I appreciate your concern Detective. However, Ms. Von Karma's accommodation has already been prepared."

"Oh, well, in that case. You just tell me where she's staying pal and I'll get a police escort sent there as soon as we land!"

"That wont be necessary Detective. Ms. Von Karma is to be staying with me."

"Sorry sir, didn't realise….."

"All necessary arrangements have been taken care of."

"Y-yes sir."

Miles watched Gumshoe return to his seat. He looked at his watch. 10 minutes. Carefully, without waking her, Miles took Franziska into his arms ready to carry her to the ambulance. He watched her sleep, unable to help noticing how fragile she really looked.

Once the jet landed, Miles carried Franziska out to the waiting ambulance. He turned to the paramedic.

"Inform the hospital staff that I shall be along shortly."

"Sure thing Mr Edgeworth."

The paramedic climbed into the back of the ambulance and went to shut the door.

"W-wait!"

The paramedic stopped.

"Take good care of her."

"We will Mr Edgeworth."

The ambulance door shut. After the ambulance had left his sight, Miles returned to the jet.

"Detective Gumshoe."

"Yea pal….e-erm sir!"

"I want a statement issued to the Chief of the German police. It must outline the severity of this case and emphasise the importance of Manfred von Karma being arrested."

"Yes sir! I'll get on it right away!"

Miles watched as Gumshoe left the jet and made his way back to the precinct.

"Wright."

"Hmm?"

Miles took his prosecutors badge from his pocket and handed it to Nick.

"Take this to the prosecutors office. Get them to pull up every piece of information we have on Manfred von Karma. Tell them I want it in a folder on my desk by tomorrow."

"Ok Edgeworth. You can count on me."

"And Wright…"

"Yea?"

"…Thanks for being there."

"S-sure, no problem."

With that Nick left as well, leaving Miles to his thoughts.

"I hope Franziska's ok."

He picked up his briefcase and jacket and headed out towards his car. As much as he wanted to go and be with her, he needed to change. His cravat was still covered in the blood from the strike he received. He sighed and drove back to his house to change.

It was dark by the time Miles got to the hospital. He walked up to the desk in reception.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I'm here to see a patient."

"Which patient would that be sir?"

"Ms. Von Karma."

"Oooo that's an unusual name. We don't get many like that."

His jaw tightened.

"Which ward is she on?"

"I'll just look it up for you sir."

He put his fingers to his brow.

"Ah, here we go. Ms. Franziska von Karma, Kent ward, private room 1."

"Thank you."

"Ah, but there's restricted access."

"You've been most helpful."

Miles headed off much to the objection of the receptionist. As he had suspected he had met no resistance upon entering Franziska's room.

"M-miles Edgeworth."

"Hello Franziska."

He walked over to the chair next to her bed and sat down.

"I do not permit you to see me."

"And yet here I am. How are you feeling now?"

"Hmph. Where is my whip?"

Miles smiled.

"I have it in safe keeping for you."

She frowned. Without it she could not control those around her.

"I have a room prepared for you when you are allowed out."

"A room?"

"Yes. You are staying with me whilst you are here. This is non negotiable."

He could clearly see the frustration on Franziska's face. She hated being told what to do. It amused him.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I am fine Miles Edgeworth. I will recover quickly and then I shall no longer need to be babysat by you."

The truth was, she still hurt. Not from her injuries sustained from her father, but the emotional scar Miles had left on her. She looked at the floor, folding her arms and revealing the bruises left by Manfred's grip. Miles reached out and touched her arm.

"Take your hand off of me!"

He removed his hand. It pained him to see her so bruised and battered. He could clearly see stitches across her brow bone, bruises around her neck and a cast on her foot. She looked at him, her eyes filled with pain.

"Do not pity me!"

She felt a surge of anger towards him. How dare he pity her! After the pain he caused her. She clenched her jaw. Miles felt a pang of guilt rip through him. He could see the pain he had caused her. He could see he had hurt her far deeper than Manfred ever could.

_I'll make this up to you…._

Franziska watched as he stood up and left the room. He was leaving her, again. Her face went hard and cold. This was the last time she would let Miles Edgeworth hurt her again. The door clicked. She looked up. Miles walked in carrying a small neat pile of clothes.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Bringing you some clothes. You're cleared to go home tonight."

Franziska looked at the clothes with distaste.

"I wish you wouldn't turn your nose up at everything Franziska. I can assure you they will be more flattering than the medical gown you are currently wearing."

He put the pile of clothes on the edge of the bed.

"I've decided Miles Edgeworth. I will not be staying with you. I shall find my own accommodation.

_Always so stubborn._

"Franziska, you are in no state to be THAT stubborn. Either you stay with me, or you stay here."

"Little brother, you will not treat me as a child."

Miles jaw tightened. She knew he hated to be called that. He pulled the curtain around her bed.

"I shall be waiting outside Franziska."

A small triumphant smile crossed her face.


	7. Chapter 7 Reunion

**Chapter 7: Reunion  
**

Miles smiled as shouts of disgust flew from Franziska's hospital room. It always amazed him how quickly Franziska managed to regain her usual demeanour after incidents like these.

"Miles Edgeworth! I am not wearing this!"

Apparently her strength was coming back. He heard the sound of something hitting the closed door.

"It's all I have Franziska. Unless you wish to wear my suit?"

"…"

Compared to Miles, Franziska was very petite. Miles had brought along the only clothes he had small enough to not swamp her. A few minutes passed in silence.

"I look utterly ridiculous!"

For the first time in a while, Miles chuckled. He had forgotten how much of a pleasure Franziska's company was.

"Does that mean you are decent?"

"DECENT? How dare you even begin to call these, ridiculously foolishly foolish clothes decent!"

"I shall take that as a yes."

He opened the door and stepped into the room. Franziska was sitting on the edge of her bed, arms folded, wearing Miles old school rugby kit. She scowled at him. Again he chuckled.

"You look beautiful as always Franziska."

He bowed. She picked up the closest object to herself, a pillow, and threw it at him. He smiled. He knew it had been a good idea to confiscate her whip until she was out of hospital. He did however, have his suspicions that she would make up for her lack of whipping later.

"I shall buy you some new clothes in the morning."

Franziska had lost everything in the fire. Her only remaining possessions were her whip and her broach, although her broach had gone missing after her encounter with her father.

"I do not need your charity."

"No. However, unless you wish to remain in my rugby kit, you will be needing some new clothes."

"Miles Edgeworth. You shall take me home now. I expect, clean new clothes on my bedside table by morning."

"Of course."

He left the room smiling. There was something about her childish outbursts that Miles found strangely endearing. When he came back in he was pushing a wheelchair.

"If you think for one minute that I am…."

He cut in.

"Doctors orders."

"….."

He pushed the chair over to her bed side and helped her climb in. He went and got a blanket, putting it over her legs before pushing her out to the car. She looked intently at his car.

"When did you sell your red one?"

"I didn't. I use the Mercedes for work, its less conspicuous."

He helped her get into the passenger seat, folding the wheelchair and placing it in the back of his car. He climbed into the drivers seat and began his journey home.

"Do you still have that dog?"

"Pess? Yes, but she's being looked after by a friend at the moment."

Miles knew he wasn't going to be able to care for Pess properly until things with Franziska and Manfred were over. So he'd given her to Pearls and Maya Fey to look after. They'd been thrilled and had promised to take good care of her for him. He turned to Franziska.

"Have you eaten this evening?"

"That disgusting slop from the hospital? No. Of course I haven't you foolishly foolish man!"

Miles pulled into his driveway.

"Then permit me to cook you dinner once you are settled."

He got out of the car, took the wheelchair from the back seat and stood it by the passenger door. He opened Franziska's door.

"Miles Edgeworth. Do not think that this display of chivalry will soften the strike of my whip!"

He smiled, helping her into the chair and took her inside his house. It was a moderately sized house, with several rooms more than necessary for one man. Every room has the same classic overtones that his office did. Simple oak furniture, complimenting colours and a wide expanse of books. There were also many certificates hung on his walls and a dark mahogany grand piano in his living room.

"It's not nearly as grand as the Von Karma Estate!"

Miles let her comment slide. He thought it cruel to point out that, in its current state, almost anything was grander than the Von Karma Estate. Franziska took a good look around. Her gaze lingering on the pictures above the fireplace.

"Sentimental fool!"

"They are pictures of people I hold dear Franziska. There is nothing foolish about that."

"I want to see them."

Silently he obliged, passing them down one at a time to her. The first picture was of his parents, and the second of himself with Pess. Franziska passed them back with no comment seemingly satisfied. Miles hesitated to give her the last picture.

"Miles Edgeworth. You will show me that picture."

He passed it down to her. Her eyes went wide but she remained silent.

"Do you remember that Franziska?"

The photo was of Miles and herself curled up asleep in each others arms, Franziska had a shiny new riding crop underneath her arm and they were both underneath the big oak tree on the estate.

"Your 13th birthday. The day before we left for America."

Although she refused to admit it, Franziska was touched. Miles had only framed 3 pictures, and she had been important enough to him to be in one of them.

"I bought you that riding crop. Your father was displeased at your lack of ability to wield a cane as he could, so when I bought you that crop and you showed great aptitude with it….."

"My father insisted that I learn to wield it properly, insisting that the crop was temporary and I would be given a proper whip."

"Yes."

"I-I remember."

Miles handed her whip back to her. She took it and held it close. She handed the photo back to him.

"I've set up a room on the ground floor for you. When your ankle heals there is a room waiting for you upstairs."

He put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched.

"Franziska? Why did you flinch?"

"That…..Is no concern of yours Miles Edgeworth."

He sighed, removing his hand from her shoulder. His toned softened.

"I'm here if you need to talk."

Miles headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner as promised. Franziska sat alone with her thoughts. She sighed.

As a child, the only people to ever touch her were Miles and Manfred. Although Miles had always been softer with her, the close embrace from the photo was, before today, the last time Miles Edgeworth had ever touched her. Manfred on the other hand only ever laid a hand on his daughter to strike her or punish her.

Growing up, Manfred had discouraged Miles from comforting Franziska. As such Franziska had grown used to being handled in 2 ways. The first was the cold, emotionless, clinical examination of professional medical staff who would pick her up, poke and prod her and treat any injuries she sustained. The other was to be beaten. It shamed him to admit it, but even Miles had raised a hand to her, on many occasions, under the watchful eye of Manfred Von Karma.

Franziska clutched her whip tightly. In public she was in control. Nobody could touch her, Franziska Von Karma, the prodigy. But here, in the privacy of Miles home, she felt vulnerable. She pined after a man who had hurt her in so many ways.

…_.Franziska von Karma! Do not let yourself think that way! You are NOT pining after such an…imperfect man!_

Any and all emotions she had felt at the sight of the picture vanished within seconds. She felt herself fill with feelings of betrayal and anger at the man who had toyed with her emotions for so long. A sizeable part of her also filled with fear. Why had he rescued her from her father? She had thought he had shown a soft side towards her on the jet. Maybe she had imagined it. Maybe it was all a charade. Maybe he planned to set her up for a career breaking fall, and saving her from her father was a means to his end.

She trembled.

Could it really be? This man who had saved her, saved her only to satisfy his own malice towards her.

_What about the picture?_

Had the picture been a cruel joke to remind her of her childhood.

In the space of a few minutes, Franziska had gone from feeling safe with her childhood friend, to realising just how vulnerable she truly was. Although her whip was firmly in her hand, she doubted she had the strength needed to wield it efficiently. Not that it mattered. Miles was a strong, capable 26 year old male, and more than capable of dominating over her even when she was able to fully wield her whip.

She heard noises in the adjacent room. Miles walked in. A smile on his face. Franziska filled with unease. She knew it was foolish, but after her encounter with her father, right now, she didn't trust anyone.


	8. Chapter 8 Tamed

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the late chapter! I went and burnt my hand which really slowed down my typing. I hope your enjoying the fic so far and will keep on enjoying it ^_^. Many thanks for all the reviews so far!

**Chapter 8: Tamed**

Silently Franziska cursed herself. She had been a fool. The past few days Miles had been the perfect gentleman. He'd cooked her meals, helped her out wherever he could, he'd even bought her a whole new wardrobe of clothes. He had, of course, received lashed for his insubordinate behaviour at the hospital and subsequent teasing, but not once had he shown any signs of hatred towards her.

_I am a fool._

She ran her fingers across the smooth, cool leather of her whip. She had been through so much in the past week and her whip brought a satisfying comfort to her. Franziska's whip was so much more that a means of displaying dominance. It sounded foolish to think of it in such a way, but it had always been there for her. It had never let her down. It was like an old reliable friend. It was so much a part of her that it flowed graciously as an extension of her physical self, anticipating her will. But there were still things it couldn't provide her with. No matter how much she denied it, despite all the hurt he caused her, Miles gave her the one thing she wanted most. Someone who cared about her.

Franziska cared deeply for Miles. Perhaps more than a sister should. But despite all the hurt and pain he had caused her, she found herself more and more lost without him. It had taken the past few days for her to realise how foolish she had really been, and that most of the pain was self inflicted. Miles cared about his sister and she knew it. But that was just it. His sister. She'd never be more than that to him, even though she wanted to be, and it hurt her. Still, she wouldn't let him know that. She would always be his 'big sister' and treat him as such.

*knock knock*

She looked up.

"Enter."

With a smile on his face, Miles walked in carrying a tray.

"Breakfast is served."

He placed the tray on her lap and bowed. He was teasing her of course.

*CRACK*

He moved swiftly to the side.

"You'll have to try better than that Franziska."

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

Miles stumbled backwards. Each lash hit him squarely in the chest, ripping through his shirt like tissue paper. Looking down at the remains of his shirt, Miles rubbed his now bare chest.

"If you didn't like the shirt, you merely had to say."

Franziska looked at him. On the outside her, cold-as-ice stare betrayed no emotions. But inside her heart fluttered. She hadn't seen this much of him since he was a boy. She couldn't help but stare. He was beautiful. His perfectly sculpted body, rippling subtly as he….

She caught herself, hoping that in her moment of weakness her mask hadn't betrayed her. Miles looked at her curiously.

"Is something the matter Franziska?"

_Dammit!_

It had.

"Miles Edgeworth. You will make yourself decent."

_You're distracting me._

He laughed as tray that had previously been on her lap, crashed to the floor.

"Ack! Now look what you made me do!"

Miles walked back over to her and started to bundle up the broken crockery in his equally broken remnants of a shirt. As she watched him work, Franziska was overcome with the desire to reach out and touch his sculpted figure.

_Don't be foolish girl! You're his 'sister'!_

She clutched her whip tighter. Miles looked up.

"Are you ok Franziska? You seem, tense."

Her hand closed tighter around her whip.

"I am perfectly fine Miles Edgeworth."

Slowly, he reached up and placed his hand on hers. He felt her flinch.

"Franziska, you're hiding something. I know you are."

"I-I am not!"

"You're flustered."

"…."

He chuckled softly. He put his shirt full of broken pieces to one side and with his free hand removed Franziska's whip from her grip. Miles wasn't quite sure what he was about to do, but he knew it would be better if she wasn't armed.

"W-what are you doing with my whip?"

He threw it onto the bed out of her reach. Kneeling up, he brought himself to her height. Still holding her hand he looked at her.

"Dance with me."

Franziska sat there for a second processing what he had just said.

"Dance? Miles Edgeworth I do not dance. And even if I did, I could not in my current state."

"You're current condition is no reason for you not to dance."

And with that he swiftly and almost easily lifted her out of the wheelchair and into his arms.

"Put me down at once!"

"Franziska. We are going to dance."

He smiled as she started beating against his chest. He started swaying with her.

"This is utterly foolish! You will put me down at once!"

He sighed.

"You are in my private company. It is ok to let your hair down."

He kept swaying, humming the German lullaby he used to sing to her as a child. It was clear to Franziska that she wasn't going to win this argument, so she rested her head against his bare shoulder. She felt his skin burn hot against her cheek. It felt nice, comforting and yet it sparked a burning desire deep inside of her. She relaxed into his arms, starting to enjoy the closeness they were sharing.

Miles smiled to himself as he felt the tension leave her. She was trusting him, letting herself relax. Miles knew this wouldn't happen again for a long time, so he decided to make the most of it. He knew he would pay for this later.

"Franziska…."

His voice was soft and gentle. She looked up.

Miles leant in towards her. His lips met hers and softly caressed them. He felt her gasp at his touch, but she didn't pull away. He knew what he had to do. He would tell her everything he felt for her with this kiss. Careful not to break their contact, he lay Franziska onto the bed. With his now free hands he cradled her head as the passion of his kiss intensified. As his lips pressed against hers with a sense of urgency he felt her hands timidly exploring his chest. He gasped. He hands were so soft and delicate. He pulled away and looked at her.

Franziska's cheeks glowed a deep crimson but she reached forward and pulled his lips back to her to reciprocate her feelings to him. Steadily growing more confident her kiss grew deeper and more passionate. The desire burning deep inside of her erupted into flames as every touch sent shivers of delight spreading through her. She felt his lips move down to her neck. Her back arched and a soft moan escaped her lips. This felt more incredible than she had ever imagined.

Miles stopped and looked into her ice blue eyes. Franziska looked even more flustered now. He knew any second now she would return to her usual self and he'd receive the whipping of a life time. But it was worth it.


	9. Chapter 9 Precautions

**A/N **This ones a bit longer than the previous chapters and im hoping to make all subsquent chapters longer like this one. I apologise for any OCCness and i hope you continue to enjoy it ^_^

**Chapter 9: Precautions**

Franziska couldn't help but smile as she laid her head onto the silk case that covered her pillow. It had been just this morning she had let her feelings for Miles Edgeworth be made known. It had also been her first kiss. Despite he initial misgivings, over the past few days Franziska had started to feel more an more confident. She was safe, and now, she realised, she had Miles to protect her. Not that she needed protecting. Obviously.

As her face came into contact with the smooth silk beneath her, she felt a familiar sting burn across her face. The stitches across her brow were still relatively fresh and the bruises were just coming into full bloom. She groaned. Not because of the pain they caused her but rather because of them she was unable to do the one thing she wanted to. Work.

Miles had tried to insist that Franziska stay at home until she had completely recovered. Franziska was having none of it. She wanted to get back to work, where she belonged. It made her feel uncomfortable to be away from work for so long. Even at weekends she would spend a considerable amount of time preparing cases and reviewing evidence. But now, she was forced to have some time off. Miles had gotten her to agree to stay off until the visible bruises around her face and neck were gone. Initially Franziska had refused this compromise as well. That was until she realised she didn't want to have to explain how she'd gotten all of her injuries.

Miles cursed as he sped towards the prosecutors office. The last thing he'd wanted to do was leave Franziska alone at home, but even he couldn't ignore a call directly from the Chief Prosecutor. Before he'd left Miles had called Phoenix Wright. He'd asked him to go over to his house as soon as possible and to keep an eye on Franziska. Despite many grumbles about the time of night, Wright had obliged. Miles could only hope he'd get there swiftly. He pressed his foot to the floor. His car lurching into life as his speed increased. Whatever this was, it had to be important. With little effort Miles pulled up and parked perfectly in front of the office. He made his was inside. Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye's office was on the top floor of the building. Miles took the stairs, naturally.

*knock knock*

"Enter."

The woman's voice was strong yet it was clearly tainted with, fear? Worry? Miles couldn't put his finger on it. He stepped through the door into her office. As he looked around, his gaze lingered on several other people.

"What's going on?"

"Ah Prosecutor Edgeworth. You're just in time."

Ms. Skye invited him to sit. Miles sat and listened.

"Less than half an hour ago, there was a mass escape from the state penitentiary. No fewer than 20 maximum security prisoners have escaped. Each and every one of them a convicted murderer."

"What?"

Miles stood up.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth. You will not interrupt me please."

Miles sat down. She shifted uncomfortably before continuing.

"Although it is still unclear how the escape took place we do have one lead."

She reached to her desk and picked up a security photo.

"This man was seen at the prison. We are assuming he was the mastermind behind it."

The photo was passed round. Miles took it as his turn came about. He looked down at the photo. The picture was obscured by smoke and haze but an unmistakable silhouette stood in the midst of it all.

"N-no! That's not possible!"

Miles dropped the picture. He felt sick. How could this be. Surely it wasn't possible. There just hadn't been enough time. Sadly, Miles found, some things, once seen, cant be unseen. The image of Manfred Von Karma's silhouette etched into Miles memory. He felt himself break out into a cold sweat, unable to conceal his concern.

"Now, we are unclear as to the motive behind this move. Mr Von Karma is not known for his social tendencies."

Miles face filled with horror.

"Franziska!"

"Prosecutor Von Karma? What does she have to do with this?"

"I-I neglected to tell you."

It was true. Miles had been so wrapped up in getting her out of Germany that he'd completely forgotten to inform the proper authorities.

"M-Manfred Von Karma has already made his intentions clear."

Miles reached down to his briefcase that he'd brought along. He reached inside and pulled out a folder, handing it to Ms. Skye. As she started to read through the file her eyes widened. She turned to him.

"Where is Prosecutor Von Karma?"

"She is currently residing at my house. She should be accompanied by Phoenix Wright. The defence attorney."

"Should be?"

"I called him as I was leaving. He should be there by now."

She turned to face the other members of this meeting.

"New information has come to light. It appears that Mr Von Karma's target is his own daughter. It is also apparent that, although he shouldn't have, he still has standing with various companies. Mr Von Karma seems to be able to move almost as freely as you or I. This is a problem. We need to find him, and soon."

She handed the file back to Miles going back to her desk and reviewing her own notes.

"Now we know that Mr Von Karma is a very intelligent and manipulative man. By the looks of it he orchestrated this break out in order to use the escapees for his own means. But why? Why would any of them listen to him?"

She sat down on her chair apparently thinking.

"Get back to your offices. I need as much information as possible on the escapees and on Mr Von Karma. Go!"

Miles watched as everyone left the room. Once the room was empty he walked over to Ms Skye's desk.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth. Call Phoenix Wright and have him bring Prosecutor Von Karma here."

"Right away. I'll need a copy of the escape files when I get back."

She didn't answer. Miles left the room.

*Beep Beep*

"Hello?"

"Wright. Its Miles Edgeworth."

"You don't have to worry she's fine. Sound asleep."

"Wright. You need to bring her to the prosecutors office."

"What? Is everything ok?"

"You're not safe there. I'll send Detective Gumshoe over to escort you."

"N-not safe? Edgeworth, what's going on?"

"Not now. I'll explain everything when yourself and Ms. Von Karma arrive here safely."

"R-right."

*beep*

Miles made a quick call to Detective Gumshoe before returning to Ms. Skye's office.

"They shall be arriving with police escort shortly."

"Excellent. We shall set up sleeping arrangements for Prosecutor Von Karma in her office. I think its safest she stays here for now."

"Yes, I think it would be. That being the case I request permission to do the same in my office."

She smiled.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth. The numerous nights you and Prosecutor Von Karma have been allowed to sleep in your offices should be a clear indication that I don't mind."

"Thank you. I must warn you that Ms. Von Karma has been through a lot the past week. Her family home burnt down and she lost almost all of her possessions. I advise that you do not question her on the events that transpired in Germany."

"I shall bear that in mind."

She looked through a pile of files on her desk. She pulled one out and handed it to Miles.

"A copy of the escape files. We really don't have much information yet. Only the names of the escapees."

"Thank you."

He turned round and left her office heading back to his own. For once he was glad that his office was in such close proximity to Franziska's. He sat down at his desk and started reading through the list of names. This only served to confuse him more. There was no reason for these particular people to have been chosen. They had no connection to each other. Their victims had no relationship to each other. Why would Manfred pick these men? How did Manfred get back to America so fast? This, Miles thought, would be the first thing he would find out. He opened his laptop and got to work, searching all passenger listings for flights to local airports over the past few days. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to start somewhere. He poured over hundreds of names, flight after flight. As he started going over the flights from the previous day his eyes lingered on a name.

"Gou Karuma?"

The name rang bells in the back of his head. Where did he know that name from? His train of thought was interrupted.

*Knock Knock*

"Enter."

The door opened and Detective Gumshoe walked in accompanied by Phoenix Wright who was pushing Franziska.

"Miles Edgeworth. What is the meaning of this?"

"There has been a mass escape from the state penitentiary. At least 20 convicted murders have escaped."

"What? Why haven't I heard about this?."

"Because it only happened an hour and a half ago."

Wright looked shocked.

"I-I need to go. I have to get Maya and Pearls."

Miles nodded.

"Detective, accompany him. Bring them all back here."

"Yes sir!"

Gumshoe beamed. He loved being trusted to do something important and without wasting a second was out of the door quickly followed by Wright.

Miles shut his office door and walked over to Franziska.

"I want to see the files."

She held out her hand expectantly. Miles ignored it.

"Franziska. I wont give you the files. Not yet. There is something you need to know first."

"And what is that Miles Edgeworth?"

"Your father. He's in America, and we believe he organized the break out."

The colour drained from Franziska's face.

"Ms. Skye thought it would be safer for you stay at the prosecutors office."

Franziska merely nodded. She was having trouble composing herself. He was back in America already. Miles knelt down in front of her, taking her hands.

"I wont let him hurt you again."

He lent forward and tenderly brushed his lips against hers in a soft yet reassuring kiss. For a moment her fears were alleviated as she kissed him back but they came crashing back as Miles broke apart from her.

"I-I want to know about this case."

Miles took her through it, explaining that at least 20 prisoners escaped with her fathers help, that the prisoners had no connection and that he was trying to track down when her father had re-entered the country.

"Let me see the list of names."

Again she held her hand out for the file. This time Miles obliged.

"I've already been through them. They have no connections. To each other or your father."

She skimmed through the list of names.

"I don't see an obvious connection either. But there must be one. My father wouldn't just pick at random."

She yawned.

"Would you like to get some rest now? Ms Skye is having sleeping arrangements set up in your office."

"No. I should help you."

"Franziska you need to rest."

"And I'll be able to do so once my father is in custody."

Miles sighed.

"In that case perhaps you can help me."

"How so?"

"I've been looking through the passenger lists for all international flights to Europe over the last week. Do you recognise this name?"

He turned his laptop to face her so she could read it.

"Miles!"

Her face was shocked. And so was he. She almost never called him just Miles.

"That's my father!"

"What? How do you know?"

She looked at him.

"Don't you remember? Papa went to Japan immediately after DL-6."

Miles flinched at the memory.

"He called himself Gou Karuma whilst he was there. Its his alias."

Miles looked through the data. Of course it had to be him. He was travelling first class and had paid extra for extra privileges.

"Well apparently he came into the country yesterday morning."

Miles walked to his desk and took something out of the draw.

"Franziska. I would never ask this of you unless I absolutely had to."

"What are you going on about?"

Miles took the item he had removed from his draw and handed to her.

"MILES EDGEWORTH!"

Anger flashed through her eyes.

"It for your own protection. Please…."

"Absolutely not! I WILL NOT carry a pistol!"

He groaned.

"Please."

"No."

She expertly dismantled his pistol and put the pieces on his desk.

"H-how did you do that?"

"I know how to handle a gun Miles Edgeworth. I just choose not to."

*CRACK*

"Ow!"

"Never present me with a firearm again."

He rubbed his arm where the whip struck walking over to his desk. He put his pistol back together and placed it back in his draw.

"I'm just concerned for your safety. I don't know what I'd do if…if anything happened to you."

Franziska opened her mouth to snap back at him. But the weight of his words sunk in.

"W-what?"

He sat down.

"I care about your Franziska. Possibly more than I should."

"I-I…..y-you….Fool!"

Miles smirked. He knew she felt the same way towards him. Why else would she have kissed back. He also knew her pride was going to stop her admitting it. For now.

"M-miles Edgeworth."

"Yes?"

"I wish to stay in your office tonight."

"Of course."

He got up and walked over to the sofa pulling it out to make a bed. He knew she was tired, and if it made her feel safer staying in his office, he wouldn't object. He walked over to Franziska and lifted her out of the chair, placing her in the makeshift bed.

She looked up at him, her usual cold stare softened.

"Thank You."

He smiled. Franziska Von Karma rarely said those 2 words. He knew she meant it. He watched as her eyes started to close, humming that familiar tune they had danced to earlier.

*BANG*

They both jumped. The building started to shake. Miles eyes went wide with fear. His legs started shaking and he could feel his strength leave him.

*BANG*

The building shook harder.

"Miles!"

She reached out and took his hand, pulling him close.

"Look at me. This isn't an earthquake."

Miles trembled in her arms. Growing up she'd been used to dealing with him like this. Even back in Germany he hadn't been safe from quakes. Whatever it was, it certainly felt like a quake. The door burst open. Ms. Skye ran in.

"You need to get out NOW! The buildings going to collapse!"

"What?"

Franziska, still holding her whip, raised it and stuck Miles HARD across the face with it.

"Argh!"

He looked up.

"Thank you."

He had heard what everyone had said but he couldn't snap out of it. Earthquakes didn't sound like explosions but still he couldn't stop himself getting weaker. Franziska had pulled him back into reality and his ability to think clearly came back to him, despite the blood trickling down his face.

"Ms. Skye, go! We'll be right behind you."

Lana Skye nodded, turned on her heels and made her way to the exit. Miles turned back to Franziska. He lifted her up and started running down the corridor. He burst into the stairwell and started cursing why his office had to be on the top floor. Franziska held onto him tightly keeping her arms and legs tucked tightly in. They were only halfway down the building when it happened. Miles was skilfully running down the stairs when the floor below him collapsed. Before he knew it he was sliding down in a wash of debris. As the floor above them collapsed Franziska was swept from his arms by a large cabinet that had fallen through form upstairs.

It was at that moment Miles saw the rest of the building above them begin to cave in.


	10. Chapter 10 Evil

**A/N **- This is a rather short chapter but hopefully it fulfils its purpose. Enjoy ^_^

**Chapter 10: Evil**

Manfred sat at the head of the table, his rightful place, as the other people filed in and sat down talking amongst themselves. His lip twitched with irritation. This was not a social event.

"SILENCE!"

His voice echoed around the room bringing everyone to silence. He gazed at the men sitting before him. Vile and dissolute creatures but none the less useful. Though he hated to tar himself with the same brush as these criminals, he had a job that needed doing, and for that, they were perfect.

"Mere hours ago you were all death row inmates. Counting down the days till your end. I have released you from that."

A murmur went around the group. Who was this guy? What was he going on about?

"I am not a generous man. But I have a proposition to make to all of you."

Manfred stood up, straightening his cravat and clutching his cane. He walked around the table.

"I have some, acquaintances that I need taking care of. They are causing me, problems."

"Why can't you do it old man?"

One of the men spoke up. Manfred lip twitched.

"That is of no concern to you. However, I am willing to pay handsomely for your services. Who ever, removes my problems and brings their bodies to me, shall receive $50,000 per body."

Another murmur went around the group.

"How many people do you need whacked?"

It took Manfred every ounce of his self control to steady his anger.

"3. I am sure you are all familiar with they're names. Detective Dick Gumshoe. Attorney Phoenix Wright and Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth."

He stopped walking.

"There is however the opportunity for more than just money. I am of course talking about revenge. Revenge against the person who put you all 'behind bars'."

This caused an uproar.

"I am of course talking about Franziska Von Karma."

The sound of her name sparked off a vengeful atmosphere within the room.

"That bitch will pay!"

"We'll make her pay!"

"I'll fucking kill her!"

Manfred smirked as the men shouted out abuse about her. It was at this moment he knew they would be like putty in his hands. He cleared his throat and the room went silent.

"In the early hours of yesterday morning, I planted 2 bombs in the car park underneath the prosecutors office. An hour ago those bombs exploded."

Whoops and cheers came from the men.

"Ms. Von Karma was caught in that blast and under guise of being paramedics 2 of my men are picking her up as we speak."

He returned to the head of the table and sat down taking a glass of brandy from the butler that had entered the room.

"Now know this. Ms. Von Karma's last breath shall be taken by my hand and mine alone. However, those of you that prove yourself loyal to me shall find yourself rewarded."

One of the men stood up.

"If you're the one that gets to kill her, how are we meant to get revenge?"

"Simple. Those of you that remain loyal will be allowed some, 'playtime' with Ms. Von Karma."

An evil grin spread over his face as once again the men cheered. He clicked his fingers and the butler handed out an envelope to each of the men.

"In these envelopes are pictures of your targets as well as invaluable information on each of them. Now go."

Manfred watched as the men left the room. Although he would soon have his daughter in his possession, he had decided since their last meeting, that a quick death would not satiate his thirst for revenge. He wanted her to suffer. To draw out her pain and humiliation. To make her pay for disgracing his name. But to do that he needed to rid himself of those, annoyances. He closed his eyes deep in thought when the butler approached him.

"Sir, Ms. Von Karma has arrived."


	11. Chapter 11 Buried

**Chapter 11: Buried**

The dust settled over the fallen building. Debris spilled across the road. The first few people started to climb out of the rubble. Miles opened his eyes. Everything was dark. A sharp pain raced through his side.

"Argh!"

He tried to move only to find himself pinned down. He was buried in the debris trapped in a small air pocket. He had to get out. He had to find Franziska.

"HELP! HELP!"

He shouted as loud as he could. Hoping someone would hear him.

"HELP! OVER HERE!"

He kept pulling at his arms and legs hoping one if them would come free.

Out on the street a shabby green car pulled up and Detective Gumshoe stepped out closely followed by Phoenix Wright and Maya and Pearl Fey.

"What the hell has happened here?"

Pearly gasped.

"Did something bad happen here Mr Nick?"

"Pearly, Maya, get back in the car. Look after Pess."

"Oh but Nick!"

"Maya please! Edgeworth and Ms. Von Karma were in there…"

This time it was Maya's turn to gasp.

"O-ok Nick. Come on Pearly, lets go and keep Pess company."

He watched them walk back to the car before surveying the scene in front of him. Various Prosecutors were pulling themselves out of the shallower parts of rubble. There hadn't been a quake. So what had happened? After a quick head count and realising Miles and Franziska weren't among the few that had pulled themselves out, Detective Gumshoe had started digging through the rubble. Nick ran over to help. He could hear sirens approaching behind him.

"Hey! Hey pal! Over here!"

Gumshoe started digging frantically. Nick looked over and saw a slight, feminine arm visible in the rubble. Wasting no time he went over and started to help dig.

It took them a solid 20 minutes to dig Lana Skye out from the rubble. In that time anyone that could, was helping search the rubble. Even Pess had joined in, faithfully sniffing out her owner.

"Ms. Skye! You ok pal?"

She checked herself over.

"Yes, I am. Thank you Detective, Mr Wright."

She looked around.

"Did Prosecutor Edgeworth and Prosecutor Von Karma get out ok? We were the last people in the building."

"We haven't seen them."

A look of concerned filled her face.

"Keep looking. I'll make sure we've got everyone else."

She headed off to account for the other people in the building.

…

*Woof*

Had Miles imagined it? He could have sworn he heard Pess barking.

*Woof*

"Pess?"

*Woof*

He heard scrabbling above him followed by shouting.

_Thank god._

"OVER HERE!"

He shouted through the rubble hoping that they would hear him. He could hear voices above him now and feel debris starting to shift around him. Once again he wriggled his limbs managing this time to pull an arm free. With his free arm he tried to dig towards the surface.

"I'M DOWN HERE!"

He kept calling, letting them know where he was. It worked. He squinted as a blinding light hit his face.

"Mr Edgeworth Sir! HEY PAL! YEA YOU! GET OVER HERE!"

"D-detective Gumshoe?"

"Yea. Its alright sir we'll get you out."

A couple of policemen came running over and started to dig Miles out. As soon as she was able, Pess had jumped down and was licking her owner on the face. In between licks Miles spoke.

"Have you..*lick*..found..*lick*..Ms. Von Karma?"

The Detective who was previously laughing at Pess's behaviour fell silent.

"I-erm…no, not yet sir."

"Nngh!"

Miles winced as he was pulled from the rubble. He looked down to see a fairly deep wound running down the right side of his torso.

"Don't worry sir we've got paramedics on hand."

Gumshoe helped support Miles weight as he took him over to one of the waiting paramedic crews.

"Ms. Von Karma. She was with me. She shouldn't be too far away from where you found me. I want you to concentrate your search there."

"Yes sir!"

Gumshoe turned around and started barking orders at various police officers as Miles sat and watched. Lana Skye walked over to him.

"Ah. Prosecutor Edgeworth. I'm glad to see you made it out relatively unharmed."

She looked at the wound that had ripped right through his jacket and shirt.

"It's nothing serious. Did everyone else get out ok? What happened?"

"2 staggered explosions at the base of the building. That's all we've determined for now. With the exception of Prosecutor Von Karma and Prosecutor Payne everyone else is accounted for alive and well."

Miles looked out at the search party and frowned.

"If Mr Payne is missing as well, why is the search party only concentrating on the area Ms. Von Karma should be in?"

For a moment her face filled with sorrow and in that moment Miles understood.

"We recovered Prosecutor Payne's body about 10 minutes ago."

Miles nodded solemnly. He had never much liked the man, as he was an incompetent prosecutor at the best of times, though Miles still felt sadness for his fallen associate. His eyes lingered on the search party. He felt a surge of panic rush him as the minutes past to no prevail. He felt someone sit down next to him.

"It'll be alright Mr Edgeworth. Nick will find her."

He sighed. He wanted to be out there searching like everyone else. Unfortunately due to his injury the paramedics had confined him to the back of the ambulance.

"I hope so. Thank You for taking good care of Pess so far Ms. Fey"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Maya. And its no problem looking after your dog. Pearly loves her."

He fell silent again, watching the search party continue its hunt whilst the paramedics patched him up. He felt useless, unable to help search. 10 minutes passed before he heard Wright shout.

"We got her!"

Miles watched as 2 paramedics rushed over to the scene. His heart pounded in his chest. He was so concerned for Franziska's safety he hadn't noticed the strange behaviour that the 'paramedics' were exhibiting.

_Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok_

He saw them moving large chunks of debris from the area before lifting her up onto a stretcher and carrying her to another waiting ambulance. Miles watched as the paramedics loaded her into the back. He longed to go with her and stand by her side. Wright finished talking with the paramedics and rushed over to Miles.

"She's ok Miles. A little confused and has taken quite a beating but she should be ok."

Miles felt a weight lift off his heart.

"Thank you Wright."

"It's ok. We're friends right? That's what friends do. By the way, those paramedics said they're taking her straight to the hospital and that if we wished to see her we need to go to the hospital."

"They wont let anyone ride with her?"

"No, I asked. They said she needs to get some bones set."

"Before they go."

Painfully he removed his cravat in what was, in her words, a foolish gesture. He handed it to Wright.

"Go and give this to Ms. Von Karma."

"Why?"

"So she has something to comfort her until I am able to be with her again."

He nodded. Miles couldn't' put his finger on it but something felt wrong. He watched as the paramedics took the cravat and shut the doors before ambulance sped off and a look of relief fell across Ms. Skye's face. The paramedics attending to Miles ushered him into their ambulance. Wright joined him after asking Detective Gumshoe to meet them at the hospital. The ambulance sped off.

"Wright."

"Hmm?"

"I think we're going the wrong way."

He was looking out of the window.

"What do you mean?"

"The ambulance carrying Ms. Von Karma went in the opposite direction."

"But this is the way to the hospital. I should know I've been there enough times."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Maybe its just taking an alternate route? A faster one?"

Miles thought about it for a while.

"But surely any vehicle such as this would take the most direct path to the hospital?"

"Edgeworth, you're worrying too much. We can check up on her when we get the hospital. Rest, you're injured too."

Miles sighed again this time resting back. He really hoped he was worrying for nothing.

…

Each footstep echoed down the long passage way as Manfred Von Karma made his way to the basement. He stopped in front of a large oak door and rapped on it with his cane. The door swung open and he crossed over the threshold.

The basement was damp and cold. It had old shackles on the walls and torches dimly lighting the space. Back in its day, he supposed, this must have been a dungeon. Fitting really. In the middle of the stone floor, shivering and half unconscious lay Franziska Von Karma. She was still shaken from the collapse of the prosecutors office and had sustained many fresh new injures. Manfred approached her, crouching down beside her and gently lifting her head.

"Hello again Franziska."

She bit back the fear that was brewing inside of her. She remained silent. This had been a mistake. Before she had time to react Manfred's cane struck her about the face, re-opening the wound on her brow.

"You will speak when spoken to child!"

His voice thundered around the dark, dank room.

"P-papa…."

Her voice was almost pleading. It wasn't like her to give in so easily, but this was papa. He'd spent her entire life bringing her up to fear him. He smiled knowing he still had control of her in one form or another.

"You may have been lucky once Franziska, but not again."

He stood up and paced back and forth.

"I've have made sure none of your 'friends' will be helping you, or anyone else ever again."

Her eyes grew wide.

"N-no!"

His signature evil grin filled his face.

"Yes Franziska, everyone you care about and who cares about you is dead!"

He was of course lying, for now. It would only be a matter of hours, perhaps days until this lie became truth. All that mattered was making her realise she had no hope. He wanted her to beg him for mercy, to beg him to kill her. And he would oblige. Eventually. But for now it was time for some fun.

"N-no….you're lying!"

She didn't want to believe it. Her friends were not dead! Miles, no he couldn't be.

"Pathetic! You of all people should know I NEVER say anything without proof."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cravat his men had been given. He had of course taken the liberty to splash it with blood before showing it to Franziska. She looked up.

"I-it can't be!"

"Oh but it is. Who else wears monogrammed cravats?"

"Y-you do Papa…"

"Yes, but my initials are not M.E."

He threw the cravat down to her. She reached out for it, wincing at the pain caused by the previous accident. She pulled it close and examined every inch of it. There was no doubt about it, it belonged to Miles. Deep inside her she felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. He'd gone. She'd only just told him how she felt and he'd been torn away from her. She started to shake violently, this time the cries of despair pierced the air like a crack of her whip.

"SILENCE!"

One again Manfred struck his daughter. This however, failed to cease her heartbroken sobs.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!"

His anger had risen quickly. He had not raised this pathetic excuse for a human being to be so weak. His rough hands picked her up from the floor and will little effort threw her across the room into the wall opposite. She let out a cry of pain as her already fragile body made contact with the unyielding stone wall. Manfred smiled again. Her pitiful cries only adding to his amusement.

"P-papa….please….."

"Please? Please what?"

"S-stop…"

He walked over to her.

"Now why would I do anything like that Franziska?"

He closed his eyes, focussing all his anger and resentment before releasing it into her.

*CRACK*

An almighty crack mixed with screams of pain filled the room as Manfred's foot found its target. He took a deep breath in, feeling the satisfying crunch of ribs beneath his foot. He sighed.

"That shall be all for today. I grow weary."

He clicked his fingers. The butler responded immediately, bringing him a length of cord. Manfred grabbed Franziska by the wrists and hauled her up. Using a pre-existing cast iron ring he tied Franziska's hands above her head.

"Rest dear daughter. You'll have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Softly he let his fingertips caress her bloodstained cheek before turning on his heels and leaving her to her broken thoughts.

As she watched her father leave the room her gaze lingered on the blood stained cravat lying on the floor below her feet. She felt empty inside. Hot tears streamed down her face. She closed her eyes and whispered.

"I Love You Miles Edgeworth."


	12. Chapter 12 Admissions

**Chapter 12: Admissions**

The journey to the hospital had not been a pleasant one. The uneasy feeling Miles had, refused to leave him. Things hadn't gone any better at the hospital either. He'd been sitting in a consultation bay for 3 hours now waiting to be attended to.

"This is absurd!"

"Sir, please calm down. We're very busy at the moment. Someone will be along to see you shortly."

He glared at the nurse standing in front of him.

"I do not wish to see a doctor I wish to check on the condition of a patient."

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go anywhere until you've seen a doctor."

He'd had this conversation many times over the past hour and it was beginning to frustrate him. All he wanted was to know that Franziska was safe. Then he'd sit there, silent, for as many hours as they wanted him to.

"Can you at least give me any information on the patient I seek?"

"Which patient sir?"

"Ms. Franziska Von Karma. She was involved in the same building collapse as I was."

"I shall go and find out for you sir."

He watched as the nurse left his bay and headed toward reception. It wasn't ideal but at least he was about to get some answers. He sat patiently waiting for the nurse to return. He looked up as someone entered his bay. To his disappointment it was Phoenix Wright.

"Can I help you Wright?"

"I just came to see how you were. Maya and Pearly are really worried about you."

"I appreciate your concern but it is not I you should be worried about."

"Ms. Von Karma?"

He nodded.

"Exactly."

Nick sat in the available chair.

"You know she'll be ok. She's got all of us to take care of her. Plus one overly protective older brother."

"_Younger _brother, Wright."

Miles stopped. Had he really just done that? Had he really just called himself Franziska's younger brother?

_It's a good thing Franziska didn't hear that…_

He corrected himself.

"…Besides, we are not actually siblings. I was never legally adopted and although we shared a house and mentor I actually never saw much of her growing up."

Nick looked a little confused.

"Really? I always thought you two would have been inseparable. Especially with Manfred von Karma as your mentor."

Miles sighed. He didn't really want to talk about this subject. However, he thought, he might as well explain it to Wright. It would, after all, make things easier in the future if things with Franziska picked up.

"If you must know, it is for that reason exactly that we rarely saw each other. Manfred von Karma was a cruel man. A genius in court, no question about it, but he was cruel. He kept Franziska and I apart as much as possible. We studied apart, we dined apart, we lived apart…"

"Lived apart? I though you just said you lived in the same house?"

"Wright, you saw the burning remains of the Von Karma mansion. It was a large building in which Franziska and I had our own wings. I was forbidden to enter her wing as she was forbidden to enter mine."

"Wow, that's a big house."

Miles rubbed his brow before continuing.

"We lived more as neighbours, rather than family. As such we formed a strong friendship from a young age. The master did not approve….."

Nick gave Miles a curious look. It was the first time he'd ever heard Miles address Manfred as 'the master'.

"…As our friendship matured, Manfred took greater steps to separate us. He would punish Franziska if I made a mistake or broke a rule. Despite it all, we were always there for each other. I would take care of her every time he struck her and sometimes late at night she would sneak into my room, curl up next to me and get me to read her a story or to sing to her. She was my best friend and we worked hard to keep our friendship a secret from the master."

Miles closed his eyes as the memories came flooding back.

"When she was ten, he sent her to an English finishing school. Of course he made sure she kept up with her studies and she returned after a year. We spent the following year mostly in each others company, Manfred hired tutors to teach us to fence, play chess and dance, amongst other things. He even gave us each a gift. A cane, like the one he carried. We were to learn how to wield it confidently and efficiently. I mastered it with no particular difficulty. Franziska however was awkward with her movements, she just could not get used to the cane. This is when I learnt my hardest lesson in the Von Karma household."

A silent tear rolled down Miles cheek. He turned his head to hide it before continuing.

"Manfred was furious at his daughter for her inability to master the cane. As such she was punished, and I was given my final test as a 'Von Karma'. Every time she made a mistake, he would make me beat her. I refused the first time. He was so angry that after he took out his frustrations on her, Franziska spent a week in hospital. After that I didn't refuse again. Whilst it pained me to hurt her, it was kinder than letting her father punish her. In the end, I bought her a riding crop for her 13th birthday and it fitted her perfectly. In mere hours she was wielding it like it was an extension of her natural self."

"So YOU'RE responsible for her whip!"

He gave Wright his best glare and watched him recoil a little.

"I left for America the next day and we slowly grew further apart. After her father was….convicted….she was simultaneously broken and released. She felt betrayed by her father. He was a hypocrite and she had worked her fingers to the bone for his approval. However his incarceration brought freedom to her. No longer did she have to worry about the wrath of her father. He was unable to hurt her anymore and she became her own woman. I vowed from that moment that I would protect her and guide her. But as it happens, I-I failed her."

For a moment there was silence. Wright looked up at Miles.

"I-I never knew."

"Franziska **never **speaks of it. Wright, everything we have just discussed. It stays between you and me or I swear I will use all my power as a prosecutor to…."

"Woah woah! I'm not going to repeat any of this. Not even to Maya. Besides, it all makes sense now."

"What does?"

"You. You care about Ms. Von Karma."

"I thought we just established that."

Wright smiled.

"I mean you REALLY care about her. You like her don't you?"

"As I have just explained to you, Franziska and I are good friends. Ergo I both like her and care about her."

"That's not what I meant and you know it Edgeworth. You love her don't you?"

"W-what?"

_How does he do that?_

"Why else would you fly half way around the world to save her? Or let her stay in your house, the very same house you refuse to let anyone else enter? And, you stuttered."

"P-preposterous! I-I….."

Nick put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"You love her. Edgeworth, you never open up about anything, and yet you just spilled your guts about your relationship with her growing up. You're scared beyond belief every time she gets hurt. I remember how frantic you were when she got shot. Sure you didn't show it until after the trial, but you were scared for her."

"In the same way you were scared for Ms. Fey."

Nicks face filled with a mixture of horror and embarrassment.

"I-um….that was different! Maya had been kidnapped!"

Before he could argue his case anymore they were interrupted by the nurse returning.

"I'm sorry Mr Edgeworth, I've asked every department. There is no Ms. Von Karma here."

"What?"

He jumped up, pain searing through his side.

"Where is she?"

He made to leave but the nurse stopped him.

"Sir! You have to stay put till the doctor has seen you. I wont tell you again!"

Miles went to argue before Nick interrupted him.

"Edgeworth, stay here and get yourself seen to. I'll go and talk to Detective Gumshoe and Ms. Skye."

With that he turned and left Miles sitting by himself, head in his hands. How could this be happening?


	13. Chapter 13 Pain

A/N: WARNING - **This chapter is particularly unpleasant and very graphic, containing scenes of a sexual nature. It is also one of the reasons my Fic merit's the M rating.**

**Chapter 13: Pain**

Much to Franziska's relief her father had not returned the following day as he had promised. In fact, from what she could tell, it had been several days since her last encounter with him. During those days, she had experienced many different emotions. Failure, sadness, fear, self pity, self loathing, anger, resentment, despair, hopelessness, hatred and the most recent, defiance.

Through her, admittedly brief, emotional rollercoaster ride, she had been given time to think. Her first night here she had been face to face with her father. Once again victim to his fury. She had been frightened. It was foolish and weak. But in her few days as captive, her resolve had strengthened. Though her heart ached and bitter sadness filled every ounce of her being, she would bring her father to justice.

Franziska lifted her head at the sound of approaching footsteps, a new found resolution set deep inside her. She watched as Manfred von Karma entered the room.

"Ah, you're awake. Excellent."

He walked over to her, brushing her hair softly.

"Take your hands off of me!"

All traces of amusement left his face immediately. How dare she speak to him like that.

She screamed.

Manfred's cane found its mark. Digging it deep into the still healing bullet wound on her right shoulder he caused the wound to reopen. Crimson blood stained her blouse as Franziska gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming again. The pain seared through her body as her father twisted the end of his cane deeper into her shoulder. As she writhed in pain, forcing herself to remain silent, she felt his presence move closer to her.

The Masters rough hand tightened around Franziska's jaw, raising her head so she looked him straight in the eyes. A snarl rippled across his face. Instead of the fear he had expected to see, her eye were filled with defiance. He would have to break this new found spirit of hers, and fast. He knew the longer he allowed her to feel in control of herself, the harder it would become to get the satisfaction he desired.

"AAARGH!"

The scream of pain escaped her lips before she could stop it. A blinding pain spread across the back of her head as her father slammed her head back against the wall.

His physical presence was intimidating at the best of times. He was much bigger and stronger than Franziska, and he seemed determined to prove it. Holding her head against the wall Manfred leant closer to the frail frame of his daughter. Franziska could feel the heat of his breath on her face as he leant closer.

Manfred closed his eyes for a brief moment. He knew what he had to do, what would truly break her and make her his to torture and do with as he pleased. He tilted her head up and, taking great care, his lips met hers.

Franziska's eyes grew wide with surprise. This was the last thing she had expected. Her fathers lips moved softly against hers. Much to her disgust it felt good.

Manfred could tell his daughter was enjoying herself. He had to admit he hadn't expected her lips to be so soft, and soon he found himself enjoying the kiss far more than he had intended to. It only seemed natural to him for his lips to wander along her jaw line and down to her neck.

A moan escaped Franziska's lips as she felt her fathers lips caressing her neck. It was wrong. It shouldn't feel this way. Yet still Manfred's years of experience told him how to kiss her in just the right way to make her desire him. Franziska squirmed under his touch. She was disguised with herself. It was torturing her. She hated this man, he'd killed the only person she had ever loved, he'd even tried to kill her. Yet here she was, almost wanting him to continue, to make her feel like a woman.

The feeling of power and control Manfred was getting from taking advantage of his daughter was overwhelming. It turned him on greatly. He could feel Franziska's body begging for more, whilst her eyes betrayed the disgust she felt at herself. Manfred let his hand leave her face, moving down her body to unbutton her blouse. Her soft supple skin felt good beneath his fingers as it trembled from his touch. He was an experienced lover and knew how to make a woman feel good. He was after all, perfect.

Franziska arched her back as her father hand moved lower down her body and started to unbutton her blouse. It felt so good, she couldn't help herself as his fingertips glided over the tops of her breasts. Though she was having an inner turmoil filled with thoughts of betrayal, disgrace and disgust, she was also experiencing such divine pleasure she had never felt before. She hated how good it felt as Manfred's lips touched the tops of her breasts or how his fingers skimmed softly over her stomach.

Carefully moving her blouse out of the way, Manfred brought his lips to the warm stream of blood that was trickling down the right side of her body. He licked the blood from his lips. Her nectar tasted sweet, far sweeter than he'd imagined. The tip of his tongue interrupted the stream of blood as he slowly traced the river back to its source, causing shivers of delight to ripple through Franziska's body.

"P-papa!"

She called out to him. Every ounce of defiance had left her leaving only a horrible burning desire. She didn't want her father to stop. That thought alone made her feel more disgusted and ashamed of herself than she had ever felt. As her fathers lips sealed around the wound on her shoulder, a piercing pain shot through the right side of her body.

Franziska cried out. But not in pain. Manfred's delight and pleasure grew from hearing his daughter call out to him. Her voice was tinged with pain. He knew what she was feeling was tormenting her inside, though his only fuelled his pleasure more. Primal desire coursing through his body, Manfred roughly grabbed Franziska's modest bra and ripped it from her body causing Franziska to cry out again. Her pert breasts blossomed with desire as the cool air washed around them causing her nipples to harden.

"O-oh….P-papa!"

She cried out, her body shaking with anticipation as Manfred's hand gently squeezed her breast. He brought his head down and sealed his lips around her aroused breast. She tasted so good. Before he could go any further he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Irritation filled him as he rose to full height and left Franziska hanging there, half naked and full of desire. Perhaps it was better this way. Manfred opened the door to be greeted by his butler.

"One of the men have returned sir. They've brought a body with them."

A smile crossed Manfred's face.

"Excellent."

With that, he shut the door leaving Franziska alone once again.


	14. Chapter 14 Answers

**A/N: **See, I just knew starting another story would get me back into the groove! Just to clear this up, Forsaken and Imperfect Love are _**NOT**_ connected. Sorry for the delay! And I hope you enjoy the new chapter ^_^!

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Answers  
**

*Ring Ring*

*Beep*

"Nnngh!"

Once again, there was no answer.

_Where is the point in owning a cell phone if you're going to ignore it?_

After needlessly spending four days in the hospital, Miles Edgeworth's patience was wearing thin. Since his 'heart-to-heart' with Phoenix Wright on the day of the accident, Miles hadn't heard anything from anyone. He scrolled through the numbers on his cell phone before dialling again.

*Ring Ring*

*Beep*

"Hello?"

"Prosecutor Skye. This is Miles Edgeworth."

"Prosecutor Edgeworth! How are your injuries?"

"I am in a stable condition."

"That's some good news at least."

…_..what's happened?_

"I appreciate your concern Ms Skye, but I am in fact, calling in regards to Ms Von Karma."

"Ah. Of course. I assume you've been released from hospital?"

"Yes"

"Very well. I think this conversation would be better suited to be carried out face to face. Are you able to drive?"

"Yes."

"Good. Come over to my apartment. We shall continue this conversation there."

"I shall be there in 15 minutes."

*Beep*

It was standard practise for the high prosecutors to know the addresses of their colleagues in case of emergency. As it happened, Miles had been to Ms Skye's apartment on many an occasion to review important cases. So naturally, he hadn't wasted time by asking for her address. It wasn't long before Miles was speeding towards Lana Skye's apartment. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Something had to be seriously wrong for Ms Skye to ask to carry out the conversation face to face. As his foot pressed harder against the accelerator of his cherry red mustang, it lurched to life.

Fortunately Miles was an excellent driver and navigating through traffic at high speed presented little challenge to him. True to his word, Miles pulled up outside of Lana Skye's apartment, exactly 15 minutes after his phone conversation with her. As Miles made his way up the stairs to Ms Skye's apartment, his heart sank.

_Something is wrong with Franziska, why else would everyone avoid my calls?_

Miles paused outside the door to Lana Skye's apartment, taking a moment to regain his composure. He needed to be ready for whatever he was about to find out.

*Knock Knock*

The familiar face of Prosecutor Skye appeared as she opened her door to welcome Miles. Although the face he was greeted with was a solemn and serious one. Miles fought hard against the urge to break down there and then as he stepped silently across the threshold.

"Take a seat Miles."

_Miles? Oh god…..What's happened?_

Miles silently crossed the room and took a seat on Lana Skye's cream leather sofa.

Inside he could feel his strength start to ebb away. After everything they had been through together, after everything they had discovered.

He feared the worst.

"Can I offer you a drink Miles?"

_Miles, she keeps calling me Miles. Only Franziska calls me Miles…_

"No. Thank you. I'd like to find out all the information you have on Ms Von Karma's current situation."

Lana hesitated as she made her way over to Miles, sitting carefully beside him. She placed a hand on his.

"We can't find her. The ambulance was found abandoned 10 miles out of town, there are no traces after that. I'm sorry."

Cracks started to appear in his perfectly formed mask as he started to shake. Although his expression remained as cold and calculating as when he prosecuted, the pain in his eyes was evident.

15 minutes passed in silence. The only movement being Lana Skye's arm finding its way around the shoulder of her hurting colleague.

So much had happened in such a short time and Miles had suffered for it. His cravat hung loosely around his neck, his face was unshaven and his hair was unkempt. Although it wasn't enough to make him look 'scruffy', to anyone who knew him, it was enough.

His entire life he had dedicated to perfection in his own little way, he would have a good job, a loving wife and a family. The perfect life. That had all changed the day he met Manfred Von Karma, or so he had thought.

_All those years….._

So many years he had spent chasing a perfect court record like his mentor that he'd lost sight of the true perfecting blossoming right in front of his eyes.

"We have to find her."

Miles looked up at Lana, his desperation betraying him. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew…..

"Manfred has her."

"What?"

"Ms Skye, it was you who called the meeting about his sighting, and I that informed you of his intentions. It is the only logical conclusion given the circumstances."

Prosecutor Skye stopped and thought for a moment.

"Do you know of any of Mr Von Karma's residences other than that in Los Angeles?"

"No. I'm afraid I don't."

Lana took her cell phone from her jacket pocket and keyed in a number.

*Ring Ring*

*Beep*

"Detective Gumshoe, this is Prosecutor Skye."

"Prosecutor Skye!"

"Assemble a team, 10 men strong and meet me outside of the court room in an hour."

"Yes sir pal!"

"You can stop saluting….."

"Yes sir!"

*Beep*

She stood up reaching for her bag.

"We're going to rendezvous with Detective Gumshoe and a search party. Then we will head over to the scene where the ambulance was found and search for ANYTHING that will help us find her. If Mr Von Karma is with her, then we may not have much time."

Miles nodded standing up. He watched as Lana reached for her car keys.

"Ms Skye, let's take my car, its faster."

She nodded. It must be difficult for him and she wasn't going to do anything to make it more difficult.

"I just have one question for you Ms Skye."

"Yes?"

"Why have I not been able to contact anyone?"

"Detective Gumshoe is under strict orders not to contact anyone other than myself on this matter."

"And Phoenix Wright?"

"I'm sorry Miles, I don't know."

Miles nodded.

_What are you up to Wright?_


	15. Chapter 15 Goodbye

**Chapter 15: Goodbye  
**

It had been over a week since Miles Edgeworth and Lana Skye had examined the last known location of Franziska von Karma. Much to Miles frustration, the search had proven less than fruitful. The kidnappers hadn't left a single piece of evidence. This only strengthened Miles' belief than Manfred von Karma, Franziska's father, was once again in possession of her.

"Goddammit!"

Miles slammed his fist onto the desk he was currently occupying. He had spent the last few days pouring over every piece of information he could find about Manfred von Karma trying to find out any new information about him. After personally searching and examining every piece of information, Miles was once again left with nothing.

This was all starting to get too much for Miles Edgeworth. He missed Franziska with every fibre of his being. He had been worrying so much about her that he hadn't been eating and was starting to look gaunt. The great Demon Prosecutor with his stone cold mask could no longer hide the pain this was causing him. Every second he could feel another dagger being driven into his heart.

He realised that as each day passed the chance of finding Franziska alive was growing smaller and smaller.

His head fell into his hands as his body began to shake in violent sobs.

"Franziska….."

It took Miles several minutes to calm down enough to be able to pick his head up from his hands. Reaching into his jacket pocket Miles pulled out a small golden locket on an even smaller golden chain.

* * *

"_!"_

_Miles looked at Franziska with a smug look on his face._

"_I knew you'd love it Franziska."_

"_Fool! It is mediocre at best! I am disappointed in you little brother."_

_Despite her retort Franziska was having trouble concealing her excitement as she opened her brand new locket._

"_What is this picture doing in here?" Franziska barked at Miles as if it were an order._

"_It us on my birthday last year. You remember don't you? Even though it was my birthday you had insisted that I take you out for ice cream, and then you refused to treat yourself so we ended up sharing mine."_

_The ten year old Franziska smiled fondly at the memory before quickly rearranging her expression and throwing the closest object she could find at Miles. However, much to her annoyance Miles easily dodged her missile._

"_Hmph! Well, just so I don't hurt your feelings I shall wear the locket today. But today only!"_

_

* * *

_

Franziska had worn that locket up until the point she left for Germany after the Engarde case. She had thrown it on the floor with her whip at the courthouse but wright, being the blissfully unaware man that he was, managed to completely miss it, picking up her whip instead.

Miles had spotted it on the floor after Phoenix Wright had given him Franziska's whip, and Miles had fully intended to give it back to Franziska but things just hadn't worked out. Now Miles sat with it in his hands, his tear filled eyes gazing at the picture of one ice cream covered Franziska von Karma accompanied by one ice cream covered little brother.

* * *

Franziska groaned as the sound of the door opening stirred her from her fatigue. Her eyes grew wide with fear at the sight of her father striding towards her. Over the past week and a half, Manfred's visits had become more frequent and more violent. The brief violation Franziska had suffered at her father's hands had broken her spirit, and coupled with the new found hatred her Father had for her, Franziska found herself being beaten to within an inch of death on a very regular basis.

As she hung there, her hands tied above her head, Manfred could clearly see the bruises, cuts and wounds he had previously inflicted upon her now naked frame. As he watched her tremble in fear before him, he could feel his anger rising.

With a sharp snap of his fingers, a servant ran forward and untied Franziska, letting her down to the floor. Stepping towards her, Manfred reached out grabbing Franziska by the hair and dragging her to her feet.

"P-papa p-p-please….."

"SILENCE! You worthless, pathetic excuse for a daughter!"

With great strength he slammed her head into the wall causing streams of blood to pour down her face as she cried out in pain. Manfred's patience was wearing thin. He had expected to wait no more than 3 days for his 'business' to be taken care of, but after more than a week there was only one body to show for it.

"Incompetent fools!"

Manfred lifted his daughters head to look at him.

"I'd promised them some fun with you. All they had to do was kill 3 people."

Again Manfred clicked his fingers, this time receiving a pistol in his free hand.

"You will pay for their incompetence Franziska. You will pay for the shame you brought to this family."

Though she was blinded by the blood that was pouring down her face, Franziska's eyes widened as she felt the cold barrel of the pistol being forced into her mouth. She called out to her father in pleading muffled tones.

"How many times do I have to tell you to SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH?"

The entirety of Franziska's frame shook violently in fear as fresh hot tears mingles with the blood running down her face. She felt her father's hand release her hair momentarily and grip her throat raising her up to her full height.

Her breathing quickened as panic began to take over. Despite using every ounce of strength she hand left there was no chance she would be able to overpower her father now.

Her final broken sobs echoed round her prison.

"Die."

*BANG*

* * *

**A/N: Well, now I've worked out how to use a page break hopefully you'll enjoy the clarity of the different sections! **

**My apologies it's taking me so long to get this done, what with college and Christmas I've been a little swamped. As always I promise to finish this story! Anyway, Enjoy! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16 Discovery

**Chapter 16: Discovery**

As the days turned into nights and the nights into days, Miles Edgeworth found himself spiralling deeper into despair than he had ever allowed himself to before. He had moved out of Detective Gumshoe's office, instead taking residence in his own office where he had spent the past 48 hours. His desk was littered with papers, notes, any scrap of information that might help him in his search.

_Why? Why did I let her go? Why did I let her go back to Germany? Why did I let my pride get in the way? If only I'd swallowed my pride, none of this would have happened…_

Standing outside the door of Miles Edgeworth's office was Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye. For a few moments she waited, her hand lingering on the handle, preparing herself for the news she was about to deliver.

*Knock Knock*

There was no answer.

*Knock Knock*

Lana sighed. This was hard on Miles; he hadn't spoken to anyone for days. Tentatively she opened the door and stepped into his office.

"Prosec…..Miles….."

Miles lifted his head to look at Lana Skye. His eyes were red raw and his face was so thin Lana's eyes widened in shock.

"Miles, what has happened to you?"

This time he looked down at the paper in front of him, searching through them desperately.

"Miles, I need to talk to you. It's about Franziska."

This caught his attention.

"Franziska!"

His head snapped up, a sudden flicker of life blazed in his eyes.

"Where is she? Have you found her?"

A pained expression spread over Lana Skye's face.

"The police received a call some 30 minutes ago. A body was found washed up on the banks of the Los Angeles River."

The flicker that had blazed in his eyes only moments ago faltered.

"Detective Gumshoe and a squad were dispatched to confirm the identity of the body."

"No…."

In seconds panic spread through Miles body. He stood up, reaching for his coat.

"It's not her. It can't be her. I'll prove it!"

"Miles, sit down."

"NO!"

* * *

What had started out as a beautiful morning was now a grey, wet and cold afternoon. Detective Gumshoe stood at the edge of the river looking down its length.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"We need you to officially identify the body."

A tear fell down the cheek of the detective.

"Gimmie a minute pal…"

"Sure thing sir."

Despite all the abuse she had given him, the detective had great respect for Franziska von Karma. She was a very beautiful, confident and scary woman, who the detective had a bit of a soft spot for, like a brother really. He wanted to make her proud and to keep her safe. He couldn't help it; it was just his nature, a gentle giant, that's what everyone down at the precinct used to say.

Detective Gumshoe had already seen the body, but now it was his duty to officially identify it. Taking a deep breath in he made his way over to the rest of his team.

"Let's get this over with"

He crouched down next to the body. The pale bluey silver hair, the mole under her left eye, there was no doubting this was Franziska von Karma.

He sighed, feeling another hot tear roll down his face.

"Victim is Franziska von Karma. Cause of death, bullet wound in nape of neck. It looks like someone put a gun in her mouth..."

Detective Gumshoe turned away, it pained him to look at her fragile figure. More tears streamed down his face.

"Sir! Two unauthorised vehicles approaching."

Gumshoe looked out at the approaching cars. One was fairly close whilst the other was a fair distance off.

"Keep them away from here pal!"

Several police officers made their way over to greet the first car, forcing it to pull over.

"I'm sorry sir you can't come down here."

The driver stepped out of the car.

"I know the victim! I know the Detective! I need to find out if it's true!"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"DETECTIVE GUMSHOE!"

The driver called out to him several times before Detective Gumshoe took any notice of him.

"You there! Yea you pal, let him past!"

Phoenix Wright ran past the welcome party over to the Detective.

"Is it true?"

"How did you find out?"

"Is it true?"

Silence.

All Detective Gumshoe could do was look to the floor, his eyes welling up in tears again. Slowly he nodded his head. Phoenix Wright looked at him in disbelief.

"W-where is she?"

The Detective took a big swallow before speaking.

"She's over there pal….with the rest of the team…t-they're looking after her now"

He pointed to the group of policemen huddled round a tarpaulin.

"C-can I go and see her?"

"Sure Pal, just…don't touch anything."

As Phoenix made his way over to the body his heart sank as the familiar face graced his sight. As the detective had before him, Phoenix kneeled next to her.

"I-I never thought this would ever happen to you….not you…..you were always so strong….."

He whispered his last words to her, letting Franziska von Karma know that despite everything she'd done, she still had friends who cared for her and would miss her now she was gone.

Before he was able to finish saying his goodbyes a commotion drew his attention away from his late friend.

"LET ME THROUGH THIS INSTANCE! FRANZISKA!"

"Oh no…."

As Wright looked up at the commotion he saw one Miles Edgeworth being restrained by at least 5 policemen. Both Phoenix Wright and Detective Gumshoe ran over to help restrain the frantic prosecutor.

"LET ME THROUGH! LET ME SEE HER!"

"Um…sir, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! LET ME PASS!"

The Detective shrunk away from Miles as he shouted.

"I'm sorry Mr Edgeworth sir, I can't let you through…."

Miles struggled harder against his restraints, nothing less than sheer determination on his face.

"LET ME SEE HER! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

The detective looked at the anguish and determination on his face and sighed.

"Let him go…You can see her sir…"

As the grip loosened on Miles he broke free running over to the body of his sister and recently discovered love. He stopped short of her as the sight before him froze every muscle in his body. The sheer emotional pain of the sight before him coursed through his body bringing Miles Edgeworth to his knees.

"Oh god…Franziska…."

Miles mind went blank. He couldn't think. Everything just seemed so, surreal. It took him a full 20 minutes to realise what he was seeing.

"Franziska….."

He made his way over to her naked body, taking her frail form into his arms sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder.

"Please…no….please….wake up….please wake up….."

He ran his hand gently down her cheek as his tears splashed onto her body. Holding onto her tightly he begged her to wake up. Violent sobs shook his body as his hand found the exit wound on the back of her head.

_A-almost warm…_

It was hurting Miles Edgeworth badly. The rational part of his mind had left him; all he wanted to do was stay there holding her, never letting her go.

He held her close, preserving her memories as they played through his head. They seemed so real he was sure he could feel her warmth in his arms and hear her sweet voice.

" m….m…il…es…"

* * *

**A/N: A little hope before christmas :D. I do check almost every scernario for plausibility and as such every major scenario should be plausible! Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it and a BIG thank you to all my regular reviewers and to my new reviewers!**


	17. Chapter 17 Alive

**Chapter 17: Alive**

Though her body was committed to this fragile comatose state, Franziska von Karma's mind was very well conscious and aware of everything happening around her. The last memory she had was of her supposed end; her father placing a gun in her mouth and pulling the trigger. When her mind awoke from the trauma of being shot, all Franziska could feel was pain, coursing throughout her entire body like a burning hot poker. She wanted to scream, she wanted to die, for the pain to leave her, for her to be reunited with the man she loved and believed to be dead. She wanted to just give in, fade away peacefully into oblivion to spend eternity with Miles Edgeworth. However, as she lay on the brink of death, something tugged on her heart, like a lifeline tied to the living world.

Despite her longing to leave this world, to enter a world of pure bliss, Franziska knew she must fight, and fight with all of her heart. It wasn't long after this moment she became aware of the voices surrounding her.

"I-I never thought this would ever happen to you…not you…you were always so strong…"

The familiarity of the voice struck a chord in Franziska's mind.

_Phoenix Wright?_

"Franziska, despite everything, I always considered you to be a wonderful person. You prosecuted with such conviction and dedication; it was incredible. I'm honoured to have met you, and even more honoured to have called you my friend. You'll be greatly missed by everyone, Detective Gumshoe, Maya, Pearls…and especially me…I'll always have a spot in my heart for you Franziska von Karma. Farewell."

_Fool! Can't you hear me?...Phoenix Wright, answer me at once!_

As the sound of a commotion breaking out caused Phoenix Wright to leave her side, Franziska felt herself starting to panic.

_He couldn't hear me? B-but I'm alive! Why was he saying farewell? Fool!_

As the commotion got worse, so did the panic that was growing inside of her. She had to tell someone. She had to let them know she was still alive.

It seemed like forever before she heard her name again.

"Oh god…Franziska…"

At the sound of his voice, Franziska felt her heart flip. Could it really be true?

_Miles? Miles, is that you? Miles!_

Again and again Franziska cried out to him, but he couldn't hear her. It seemed liked hours before she got a reply.

"Franziska…"

_Miles! You can hear me! I'm alive!_

She felt his warm arms wrap around her, and for a moment, hope flooded through her. Miles was alive, after everything he was alive. Not only that, he could hear her. But as soon as it had come, the flood of hope washed away, as Miles Edgeworth started crying into her shoulder. Each heartbroken sob tearing deeper into her heart.

_Miles! I'm here! I'M HERE!_

Franziska could feel his hot tears roll down her body, she could smell his intoxicating aroma, she could hear each and every one of his sobs, but he couldn't hear her. After believing he was dead, Franziska was going to lose him again because he believed her to be dead.

"Please…no…please…wake up…please wake up…"

He was begging to her now.

_Miles, I'm here! I Love You! I'm here! I'm alive! I want to wake up!_

She felt his hand brush across her face as he started to sob harder. Franziska didn't know how much more she could take of this. It was torture. She could hear how heartbroken he was and there was nothing she could do about it.

_MILES!_

Over and over she repeated his name in vain. She felt an invisible tear roll down her face as panic and sheer heartbreak started to fill her body.

She felt his hand move over the exit wound on her neck, barely touching it as if not to hurt her.

_MILES! MILES!_

Franziska couldn't stand it any longer. She screamed his name at the top of her voice, hoping, praying he would hear her, that all of her spirit had not been broken, that she had something to fight for.

"m…m…il…es…"

"Franziska? FRANZISKA!"

He was calling to her now, she knew it. Franziska had heard herself speak to him, and now he had heard it too. She felt his hands frantically start searching her before feeling his head against her chest.

*Thump Thump*

Like an obedient puppy, Franziska's heart, though faint, beat as hard as it could for Miles to hear. Seconds later she heard Miles barking out orders to everyone, telling them she was alive and needed medical attention.

_I knew I could count on you Miles….you foolishly foolish fool._

Although her lips didn't move, Franziska could feel herself smile.

"Franziska. Stay with me. Stay with me ok? I'll get you through this. I promise I will NEVER lose you again.

Franziska felt something warm and soft being wrapped around her as she was lifted into someone's arms.

"Stay with me Franziska…I-I know you can fight this…"

Despite the momentary elation Franziska had felt, she soon realised that they were both far from clear yet. Franziska's body still appeared to be unconscious. It had taken Franziska every ounce of strength she had in her to call out to Miles, and there was no physical way she could keep up that level of fight for long.

As her adrenaline began to ebb, the pain came rushing back. Though her body was calm and peaceful, Franziska's mind was now screaming in agony, writhing in the pain of the imaginary fire that had engulfed her body. Subconsciously she heard the sirens approaching, and felt as she was laid onto a stretcher.

As the ambulance rushed towards the hospital the burning like pain increased. Franziska's already faint heartbeat grew rapid as agony beyond which she had never known overwhelmed her.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!"

"What? Franziska, fight it! Stay with me!"

_AAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!_

…

Death is the strangest feeling. At first there's the pain, the sheer agony as the body goes into shock. Then a strange numbness takes over, allowing the mind a momentary respite in which it can take one final look at the memories it had collected. Finally, there is peace. As the body fails and the soul prepares to leave, a sense of peace and relief washes over, allowing the dying person to smoothly make the transition from life to death.

As the pain in her body peaked, an eerie numbness came over her. Her body was failing her, all she could do was relive the memories of Miles and her that she secretly cherished so deeply as she vaguely heard the sounds of panic echoing round the ambulance.

Miles was alive. Her father had lied to her. As Franziska grew accustomed to the numbness, she felt relief wash over her. No matter what happened to her, Miles was alive and able to live out the rest of his life and right now, that's all she cared about. She had studied the stages of death previously, in order for her to gain a better understanding of a crime scene, now she knew that the only thing left to come was peace, her final breath. Though she felt great disappointment at the lack of time she had gotten to spend with Miles Edgeworth, at least she had told him, well shown him, how she felt.

As Franziska von Karma drew in her final breath, the pain returned full force, her body jolting as if it had just been struck by lightning.

"Clear!"

Again she felt the blinding pain, and the force of her body rising off the stretcher before dropping back down.

"Clear!"

This pain was almost worse than what she had felt before. It pierced deep into her heart, but it wasn't responding.

"Clear!"

"Franziska! Stay with me, you can do it!"

She heard Miles voice cracking as he spoke.

The paramedics, desperate to save Franziska's life, raised the settings on the defibrillator one last time.

"Clear!"

_AAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH!_

The pain ripped through her heart, pulling her body off the stretcher in a violent jerk.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Franziska's eyes flew open, her scream resonating round the ambulance ass her body hit the stretcher again. As the paramedics attempted to stabilise her, Franziska drew short rapids breaths. Her vision was so blurry that all she could see was bright lights. She felt the world underneath her shake as the ambulance pulled up outside of the hospital and she was rushed straight into theatre.

* * *

It had been 4 hours since Franziska had entered the operating theatre. All Miles Edgeworth could do was sit and wait. He had been joined by the likes of Phoenix Wright, Detective Gumshoe and Lana Skye not long after he had arrived at the hospital. Lana had been the last to arrive as she had been briefed by the coroner on scene about how he failed to pick up Franziska's signs of life.

"She'll be ok Mr Edgeworth sir! She has us here!"

Detective Gumshoe clapped a hand on Miles Edgeworth's back in an attempt to reassure him.

"He's right you know Edgeworth, Franziska is a strong woman, she'll pull through."

"You should listen to Mr Wright sir! He knows what he's talking about!"

Miles just nodded. He was preoccupied with what Lana Skye had told him. The bullet had narrowly missed all major blood vessels, not to mention the spinal cord. The damage from the bullet itself was rather superficial; it had been the malnourishment and poor treatment Franziska had received that had left her on deaths door, coupled with the physical shock of being shot. On top of everything else, she had been thrown into to the river naked with a still healing bullet wound which had gotten infected. The sheer fact she was alive, whilst plausible, was nothing short of a miracle.

After returning from a phone call Lana sat next to Miles.

"I've spoken with the chief of police, he's going to send a team out to follow the river and try and find where Manfred is hiding. We won't let him get to her again."

"T-thank you…."

"Detective Gumshoe!"

The detective stumbled over pulling some vague form of a salute.

"Yes sir!"

"I warn you now. You are to personally guard Ms. Von Karma during her time in hospital. If ANYTHING happens to her, I will personally see to it that your next salary is so low you won't even be able to afford instant noodles. Do I make myself clear?"

The detective gave a big gulp.

"Y-yes Sir! Y-you can count on me sir!"

"Good."

Phoenix took a seat the other side of his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Edgeworth, you've been given a second chance."

"W-what are you talking about Wright?"

Miles Edgeworth was shaking. He was desperately worried about his lover who he was unable to help fight for her life. This also meant his patience was very thin.

"You got Franziska back. I know you love her Edgeworth. Don't miss your opportunity to tell her so."

"Like you didn't with Maya?"

Phoenix faltered for a second.

"It's different with Maya and me. I mean, I've only recent developed feelings for her…"

Phoenix Wright hadn't planned on telling anyone his newly developed feelings for Maya, but he figured if there was one person on this planet who would find out no matter what; it would be Miles Edgeworth.

"When I thought I'd lost Maya….I didn't know how I was going to live without her….I'm still coming to terms with those feelings. Miles, you know how you feel about Franziska; you've got to seize the opportunity whilst you have the chance. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't have waited this long."

"If you were in my shoes? Wright are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I…erm…"

Before Phoenix Wright had a chance to answer another familiar face burst through the door.

"FRANNY!"

Larry Buttz ran up to Phoenix Wright, grabbing his shirt.

"Where's my Franny? Is she ok? I can't live without her!"

"Larry, stop talking."

Larry's eyes started to glaze over and become all shiny.

"How can you be so cruel Nick? Franny is my one true love! I couldn't live if she was hurt?"

"Larry…You have NO idea what's going on."

Phoenix took a nervous glance over to Miles who was already on his feet, anger radiating off of him.

"I think you should go Larry."

"Nick! You can't say that! How can I leave my poor Franny! You'll back me up, won't you Edgy!"

As Larry looked over to Miles his face was greeted by Miles' fist. Stumbling backwards Larry covered his face with his hands as Detective Gumshoe rushed over to restrain Miles.

"How dare you speak of Franziska in that manner!"

"What's your problem Edgy?"

"Franziska is fighting for her life, and you come in here making a farce out of it all!"

Larry mopped the blood from his nose before speaking again.

"Jeez….She's only your sister, no need to get do protective. Besides, you know if she was my girl I'd take good care of her."

"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER!"

"Wow…that's harsh…I bet she'd be real upset if she heard you say that Edgy!"

Tearing himself out of the detectives grip, Miles threw another punch at Larry. It wasn't long before Lana cut in.

"Mr Wright, Detective Gumshoe, restrain Prosecutor Edgeworth please." She grabbed larry by the arm. "You Mr Butz will accompany me."

She dragged Larry out of the hospital giving him a brief explanation of what happened and warning him not to come back to the hospital until he had Miles' permission before returning to the rest of the group.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down first Mr Edgeworth sir"

Miles Edgeworth took a deep breath in, attempting to regain his composure. Although Larry was his friend, there was just something's he didn't need to hear right now. And some idiot fawning over Franziska was not one of them. That reminded him.

"What was it you were implying before Larry showed up Wright?"

Miles tried very hard to keep his voice even. He knew perfectly well what Phoenix Wright had been insinuating, he just wanted to hear it from his own mouth.

The look on Phoenix Wright's face fell as he realised Miles hadn't forgotten what he'd said.

"I…erm…"

He knew there was no point in lying to Miles.

"I…erm…think Franziska is a…erm…wonderful woman…"

"Wright. Don't you dare even think about it."

"No no no! You don't understand! I think she's very attractive and stuff sure…and I **would **have liked to have dated her but…now I've realised I have Maya, and besides, I'd never interfere between you two."

Detective Gumshoe, who hadn't been paying much attention up until this point, suddenly realised what had just been said.

"You have a crush on Ms. Von Karma pal?" He asked Phoenix Wright.

"N-ye-n-yes. Well no. Not anymore."

Phoenix eyed Miles Edgeworth very carefully, keeping a close watch on his fists. Detective Gumshoe scratched his head.

"Hang on…Is there something going on with you and Ms. Von Karma?"

"No!"

The last thing Phoenix needed was for the detective to get the wrong end of the stick and to make his situation worse.

Lana Skye, who had once again been silent up until now, walked over to the three men.

"So, Mr Wright has a crush on Prosecutor von Karma, but has stronger feelings for Ms. Fey and Prosecutor Edgeworth has strong feelings for Prosecutor von Karma."

"Ooooh…..I get it now pal!"

Miles clenched his jaw tightly. He did not like the way the conversation had turned. And of all times for Phoenix Wright to confess his feeling, why now?

"That's why I was saying. When she recovers…don't waste this opportunity Edgeworth, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Feeling the anger rising and his limited patience running out again, Miles went to give Phoenix a stiff warning about his relationship with Franziska. Before he had the opportunity to, he was interrupted by a nurse.

"Mr Edgeworth, you may see her now."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I know i said last time that I checked all scenario's for plausibility, I didn't however check the ambulance scene in this. I figured I could let it slip for sake of drama! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please R&R! I've just found out I've had over 4000 hits on this story so YAY! Thank you to EVERYONE who has read it and i sincerely hop you have enjoyed it so far!**


	18. Chapter 18 Remembrance

**Chapter 18: Remembrance**

Warmth radiated from the fire that was burning mere feet from Manfred von Karma as he sat back. Allowing an amber liquid to pass his lips and slip down his throat, he tipped his head backwards, resting it against the back of the luxurious arm chair he was currently occupying. A satisfied smile gracing his lips as more of the elegant liquid frequented him.

After 19 years he was finally free of the shame that had been bestowed upon his family. His eldest daughter had left at an early age taking her mother's maiden name rather than the prestigious Von Karma name. Manfred was more than satisfied with this as he wished for a male heir rather than a pathetic woman. As events unfolded and his wife once again conceived, his perception of an ideal family was once again shattered as Franziska von Karma was brought into the world. This is when life changed for the famous prosecutor.

* * *

_Seething, Manfred von Karma stormed out of the hospital but not before he had ensured the total silence of every single member of staff. Once again his hopes of a male heir had been dashed by that pathetic excuse for a woman he called his wife. The first child he had put down to a fact of nature, one of the few forces he couldn't control, but this, this was inexcusable. How dare she shame him by bearing another girl._

_He climbed into his car, ordering his driver to take him home as he got to work on resolving this matter. Despite his status, Manfred was well aware that his age would hold him back when it came to finding another woman to bear his son. After the disgrace she had given birth to, he could hardly be expected to allow that woman to remain a Von Karma any longer. Nor could he afford any more shame to fall on his name through a divorce._

_He sighed. _

_If there was one thing Manfred von Karma hated, it was having to tarnish his own hands, but in this case he had no choice. He would plan it for when his wife came home with his daughter , that would be his perfect opportunity to deal with the both of them. _

_As the car pulled up to the doors of the Von Karma estate, Manfred mentally prepared himself for the task he was to undertake._

* * *

_A week had passed since his pathetic excuse for a wife had given birth to that abomination. He had not been to visit them since the day of the child's birth, and as he refused to look at the child he knew nothing of her appearance. Still, it didn't matter._

_Just over an hour previously Manfred had received a call from the hospital informing him that his wife and child had been discharged and were able to come home. He had, of course, sent a car to pick them up, giving him time to finalise and go over his plan one more time. It had to be perfect after all._

_After dismissing the servants for the remainder of the day, Manfred went about setting everything up perfectly. All that was left to do was wait._

_Of course, everything had been so perfectly timed that he only had to wait a few minutes before he heard the front door open. _

"_Manfred?"_

_The woman called out to him._

"_I've got someone here who wants to see you."_

_Collecting his composure he put his perfectly crafted plan into action._

"_I'm in my study."_

_He sat in his chair behind his desk, waiting to be joined._

_The woman wasted no time in complying with his silent command. She immediately headed to his study, carefully carrying her precious cargo in her arms. As she crossed the threshold into his study, a wash of unease swept over her causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. The little bundle, who had previously been sleeping, stirred and opened her big blue eyes, gazing intently at the office around her._

"_Manfred, meet your daughter."_

_The woman walked up to the grand desk, offering the child to Manfred._

_He took the child gently, letting his eyes fall upon her for the first time._

"_My god…."_

_Shock filled the prosecutor as he took in the sight that was his daughter. She was perfect, the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. Her eyes were a perfect shade of blue and full of curiosity and admiration, not that she knew what admiration was. There was a little tuft of silvery blue hair on the top of her head that swept so gracefully to the side, and her smile. Manfred knew in his heart he would kill for that smile. _

"_What's her name?"_

_The woman smiled seeing how taken her husband was by his daughter._

"_I haven't named her yet, I though you would want that privilege."_

_In a rare moment, Manfred smiled._

"_Franziska. After my mother."_

"_Franziska von Karma. I think it's a beautiful name."_

_The woman walked over to her and placed a beautiful triangular broach in her little hands._

"_This a token of my devotion to you Franziska. As long as you have this broach, I will always be with you. Just like I'll always be with your sister and your papa."_

_After placing a loving kiss on the child's forehead, the woman returned to her rightful place in front of the desk._

_As the smile faded from Manfred's face he placed Franziska onto his desk and discreetly putting on a glove, walked over to his wife. He leant down and engaged her in a passionate kiss, he knew now his original plan had been flawed, but now everything was perfectly clear. As the kiss deepened and his wife wrapped her arms around his waist, Manfred removed a pistol from his pocket, and with the gloved hand raised it to his wife's temple. He pulled the trigger._

* * *

_For two years Manfred doted on his daughter. She was going to grow up to be a perfect prosecutor and inherit the Von Karma legacy. He was so proud of his daughter, she was so tenacious and fearless, just like a Von Karma should be. And god, every time she smiled his heart melted. He loved Franziska so much, more than he ever thought he was capable of._

_It was late one evening, Manfred was in his study looking over a case he was to prosecute in America in a few days when he heard a cry. Without missing a heartbeat he rose from his desk and made his way to Franziska's room. Despite his cold, callous reputation he couldn't stand to see his daughter upset. As he entered her room, he found Franziska curled up at the end of her bed sobbing her eyes out._

"_What's happened Franziska?"_

_He picked his daughter up gently rocking her. Despite being only two years of age, Franziska slept in a bed and though she wasn't fluent, could usually get what she wanted to say across to her father._

"_Papa….ghost!"_

_He smiled, she'd just had a nightmare._

"_Franziska, ghosts don't exist and Von Karma's don't believe in such foolish things, neither do we let them scare us."_

_Tears welled up in the child's eyes again._

"_B-but Papa….ghost ouchy!"_

_He held her tighter, the nightmare had obviously been more vivid than he'd realised._

"_Where was the ghost injured?"_

_For now he decided to humour her. Her nightmare had clearly distressed her and he could explain to her why ghosts didn't exist another time._

_Franziska looked up at her father with her big blue eyes, taking her hand and touching the side of her head._

"_Ouchy."_

"_The ghost was injured in the head?"_

_Franziska nodded, pleased that her father was understanding her. She thought for a moment before speaking again._

"_Ghost….mama."_

_Manfred froze as he heard these words._

"_What did you say?"_

"_Ghost, mama." She repeated obediently._

_Thoughts flew round his head as he questioned Franziska._

"_What do you mean? Did she speak to you?"_

"_Ghost speak."_

"_Did she say she was mama?"_

_Franziska nodded and frowned at the same time. She understood her father very well, but it frustrated her when she couldn't put her thoughts into words._

_Manfred reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of his late wife._

"_Did the ghost look like this Franziska?"_

_He showed his daughter the photo, and much to his dismay she nodded. A sense of unease started to build within him as he put the photo back into his pocket. She was probably mistaken, it had just been a nightmare, and something in her subconscious stirred an image of her late mother. He looked around the room, checking it for signs of intruders but found nothing. Still the feeling of unease wouldn't leave him, and not wanting to leave his daughter in such a vulnerable state, he decided that he'd worked enough for tonight._

"_I'll tell you what Franziska, tonight only, I'll sleep in here with you and protect you from any more ghosts. Ok my bienchen?"_

_Franziska's face lit up at the sound of her pet name. She flashed her father a big smile before wrapping her arms around him. Well that was it, she'd smiled at him, there was no way he was going back on his word now. He sat her back on the bed and removed his shoes before lying back on her bed making himself comfy. He picked up Franziska, laying her on his chest and pulling a blanket over the top of her. Smiling he kissed the top of her head, her beautiful locks spilling onto his chest, and watched her drift off into a peaceful sleep._

_A few days later Manfred left for America to prosecute against defence attorney Gregory Edgeworth. He had promised Franziska he'd be back before she knew it, little did he know he'd be forced to break that promise._

* * *

_6 months passed before Manfred returned to the Von Karma estate after his trip to America. He had killed a man, just like he'd killed Franziska's mother. He'd also covered up all the evidence, just like he had with Franziska's mother. _

_Despite the longing he felt to return home to his perfect daughter, there had been one last piece of business to take care of. This time when he returned to the Von Karma estate he was accompanied by a young man who went by the name of Miles Edgeworth. _

_As both Miles and Manfred made their way through the front door and into the estate, they were greeted by Franziska, who was accompanied by a servant._

"_Papa!"_

_She called out to him, opening her arms wide, waiting for her father's warm embrace, but it never came. _

_As Manfred faced his daughter he was struck by the resemblance she bore to her imperfect, pathetic mother. He could hardly believe his eyes. A pang of guilt surged through him, as memories of his wife came flooding back to him. After he had killed his wife, he staged her suicide and cleared his own name of suspicion. Now, after 6 months, looking upon his daughter with fresh eyes, all he could see was the shadow of his wife lingering in his beloved daughter._

_He turned away in disgust, unable to face Franziska. He would have to distance himself from her now, turn her into a cold, callous being so he would no longer see the passion of her mother mimicked in her eyes. Without a second thought he left for his study leaving his heart behind and his two year old daughter, with her arms wide open, watching the man who had loved her so much leave her behind as if he no longer loved her._

* * *

The satisfaction that had previously filled Manfred von Karma, ebbed as the memories came flooding back to him. Although he did not regret killing his wife or his daughter, an ache started to grow in his heart as he remembered the day he'd first seen his beautiful daughter. How did she end up being such a disappointment, just like her mother. He raised his hand and ran it over the broach that was pinned on his cravat. Now that Franziska was gone, it was the last reminder he had of his wife, of the devotion she had shown him. Still through all of that she had failed to provide him with the one thing he truly wanted. A son.

Finally able to cleanse himself of the past, he ripped the broach from his cravat and threw it into the fire before him. As he watched it burn, he could feel a weight being lifted off his shoulders. As he began to relax, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter."

His faithful butler walked in carrying the days paper.

"Something I think you'd ought to see sir."

He presented the paper to his master before excusing himself from the room. Manfred took the paper and reading the front page headline let out an almighty cry of anger.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

He threw the paper into the fire he had thrown the broach into. The headline slowly burning.

"**Missing prosecutor Franziska von Karma found alive!"**

**

* * *

A/N: Ok so "bienchen" should mean little bee. If it doesn't then I apologise! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm hoping it'll provide a nice little bit of background with Franziska and Manfred, and hopefully explain to you at least part of the reason he despises her so much. Who would have thought DL6 could have affected so much! Thank you to everyone who had reviewed so far!  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Affirmations

**A/N: Just so we're clear on this. Bold Italic indicateds a flashback within a flashback.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Affirmations  
**

"_Again!"_

"_But Papa…."_

"_AGAIN!"_

_The young girl whimpered._

"_I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses any more. You will do it again. Perfectly. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Manfred von Karma glared down at his eleven year old daughter who had, once again, dropped her cane._

"_Y-yes sir."_

_The young girl bent down to pick up her full sized adult cane and once again tried to emulate the flourish her father had demonstrated to her._

_*CLUNK*_

"_GODDAMMIT GIRL? Can't you do ANYTHING right? Edgeworth mastered it hours ago! You dare call yourself a von Karma?"_

"_I AM a von Karma! I am perfect like you Papa!"_

"_NO YOU ARE NOT! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! YOU WILL NEVER BE A VON KARMA!"_

_Tears started to fill the young girls eyes, and anger filled her heart. She'd been practising for 3 hours now, but the cane was simply too big for her to wield. Deep in her heart, she knew her father cared about her and all she had wanted to do was make him proud of her. Why couldn't he see the cane was too big? She simply couldn't wield it and he was foolish for making her try! As she felt her anger turn to defiance Franziska faced her father, the spirit of her mother once again burning furiously in her eyes._

"_Well maybe I don't want to be a von Karma!"_

_Manfred froze, rage building up inside of him as he remembered the last time he had heard those words._

* * *

"_**Manfred Von Karma. How DARE you suggest giving up our daughter?"**_

"_**I WILL NOT KEEP THAT ABOMINATION IN THIS FAMILY!"**_

_**Storming over to the crib in the corner of the room, Manfred picked up the screaming bundle that was his daughter. Giving the child a look of pure disgust, he passed his first born child to his butler.**_

"_**Walter. Take this child to the adoption centre immediately!"**_

"_**Of course sir."**_

_**Bowing, Walter excused himself from the room with the child.**_

"_**YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY CHILD!"**_

_**The woman began running after the butler, the screams of her daughter echoing around the halls of the mansion.**_

"_**HELENA VON KARMA!"**_

_**Manfred grabbed his wife as she made to run past him.**_

"_**Take your hands off of me!"**_

_**Helena struggled against her husband with all her might, beating her hands against his chest as hard as she could. As always Manfred came out on top, striking his wife about the face causing her to freeze.**_

"_**You despicable woman! You dare call yourself a von Karma? If you wish to remain a von Karma you will ACT LIKE ONE!"**_

_**The anger in Manfred's voice was evident as he threw Helena backwards. A strong defiance filled her eyes as she once again squared up to Manfred, removing her wedding ring.**_

"_**Well maybe I don't want to be a von Karma!" **_

_**She spat her retort as if it were venom, throwing her wedding ring at Manfred before once again turning to pursue her daughter. No-one, not even the great Manfred von Karma would force her to give up her child.**_

_**With an eerie sense of calm about him, Manfred picked up the ring from the floor and headed to his study.**_

* * *

_As the memory ebbed Manfred reached forward grabbing his daughter by the lapel and dragging her forward._

"_You DARE disobey me? YOU DARE SAY THOSE WORDS TO ME?"_

_Before the young girl had a chance to reply, her father administered swift punishment, striking her down with his cane. Franziska von Karma couldn't help but cry out as a bruise began to bloom almost immediately upon her brow._

"_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME AND YOU DO NOT SAY THOSE WORDS! AM I MAKING MYSELF UNDERSTOOD?"_

_Franziska nodded hastily, not wanting to provoke her father any further._

"_Well then, we'll just have to make sure this lesson sinks in. You will NEVER entertain the idiotic idea that you can stand up to me EVER again!"_

_Manfred's anger still had not subsided as he once again raised his cane, bringing it down on his daughter. _

_Again and again he struck her, releasing all his frustrations, all his pain onto her. As each blow struck her fragile frame, Manfred allowed his resentment to build up inside of him, culminating in the fire of that despicable woman tainting his daughter, leaving its trace ingrained deeply into her._

_Franziska curled up, trying to protect herself from the worsening blows, but she was only a child and not as strong as she pretended to be. She called out, her one last hope of this pain stopping._

"_M-m-MILES!"_

_Miles Edgeworth, who had been studying in the library, dropped everything at the sound of his sister's cry for help. Without a second thought he ran to the source of the noise as fast as he could. As he turned the corner into the master's study a sickening feeling grew in his stomach. A blood covered Franziska von Karma was sobbing uncontrollably as her father, Miles' mentor, beat her over and over again. _

_Now a strapping 18 year old, Miles was the size of a full grown man and had the strength to match. He knew better than to go against the Master but he would not allow this abuse to continue._

"_Leave her alone!"_

_Manfred ignored his young student, instead striking his daughter harder than before._

"_I said leave her ALONE!"_

_Unable to control his emotions, Miles put out his hand and caught the Masters cane mid swing, stopping him from striking Franziska._

"_What do you think you are doing boy?"_

_Manfred squared up to Miles, he was taller and stronger than Miles and they both knew it._

"_You can't treat Franziska like that! I won't let you!"_

"_Is that right?"_

_Manfred's signature grin spread across his face. He let go of the cane, leaving it in Miles possession._

"_Very well boy. Walter! Come quickly!"_

_No sooner had the command been issued had the butler appeared at the door way._

"_You summoned me?"_

"_Call the police. I just caught young Edgeworth here beating my daughter, with my own cane no less!"_

_Miles was dumbfounded. Was he really hearing this right? He'd just saved Franziska, he wasn't beating her._

"_Objection!"_

"_SILENCE BOY!"_

_As Walter left to phone for the appropriate emergencies, Manfred pinned Miles against the wall._

"_Unless you want your career to be ruined, and for that snivelling brat," He pointed to Franziska, "To NEVER get back up again, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut about this. Do I make myself clear? Or next time you'll be charged with her MURDER!"_

_Releasing Miles, Manfred took a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and used them to restrain Miles._

"_This will catch up to you…mark my words."_

"_HA! What do you know you pathetic boy?"_

_Saying no more, Manfred strode out of the room leaving Miles handcuffed to his desk, staring at the broken shell of his sister._

* * *

A deep sorrow filled Miles Edgeworth as he looked through the window into the hospital room Franziska von Karma was occupying. Almost everything about her condition mimicked that awful memory. She looked so defenceless, so fragile.

"She'll be waking up any moment Mr Edgeworth"

"Thank you Nurse Borealis."

He bowed his head to the duty nurse who had been specifically assigned to Franziska. Not wishing to waste any further time, Miles crossed the threshold and took his rightful place at Franziska's side.

"I'll never leave you again. Not for one second."

Taking great care, Miles reached forward and took Franziska's hand in his. Although he knew she couldn't hear him, Miles needed to tell her how he felt. He needed to say it to her, whilst he still had the chance.

"I Love You Franziska von Karma and I was a fool for not admitting it earlier."

"F-fool…."

The young prosecutor's eyes fluttered open as she regained full consciousness.

Miles felt his heart skip a beat as he heard the sweet sound of her voice and saw the fire and passion burn within her eyes. Although physically weak, Miles could feel Franziska's spirit burning strong.

"I-I thought I'd lost you…"

His voice cracked as he spoke to her, his hand gently squeezing hers.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I promise."

Sincerity tinged his voice as he spoke.

"Franziska….there's something I need to tell you…."

Before he could continue Franziska interrupted.

"I-I Love Y-you too…..f-fool!"

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Once again, my apologies for the late update, sadly exams tend to take up a considerable amount of time! Anyway, I feel this fic starting to draw to a close, of course that could still mean another 5 or 6 chapters, I'm not really sure! I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please R&R! ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20 Repercussions

**Chapter 20: Repercussions  
**

It was nothing short of a miracle. Despite Franziska's extended and thoroughly unwanted stay in the hospital as she recovered, there hadn't been a single attempt on her life. Miles Edgeworth had been granted the time off work to look after Franziska whilst she recovered, and in Franziska's opinion he'd done a much better job than the nursing staff.

Today was the day that Franziska was being released from hospital and in true von Karma fashion the first place she wanted to visit was the prosecutor's office, well what was being used as the prosecutor's office for now at least.

"Franziska, you need to go home and rest. Just because you're well enough to leave the hospital doesn't mean you're well enough to work again."

"Fool!..."

Franziska was interrupted mid-sentence by Miles' lips pressing against hers. He had been restraining himself all the time she was recovering and this was the first time he'd kissed her since the moment they had shared in Franziska's room.

Triumph crept over his lips as he felt the fight leave Franziska. They had finally told each other how they felt, Franziska von Karma had finally opened up to him. For Miles there was no better feeling in the world. Breaking away from Franziska's now rather passionate kiss, he smiled.

"That was a cheap dirty move Miles Edgeworth!"

Franziska glared at him but couldn't control the faintest hint of a smile appearing on her face.

Miles assisted Franziska to his car. In the 3 months she'd spent in hospital she'd recovered enough to walk almost unaided, instead choosing to sport a cane, much like her fathers, to help her keep her balance. Franziska, like Miles had, was brought back to the memory of her father's failed attempt to teach her the correct way of wielding the weapon. A brief wave of fear washed over her but quickly dissipated as she heard the familiar voice of Phoenix Wright.

"Miles! Franziska!"

He hesitantly ran up to greet them. Since their near run-in outside of Franziska's ward, Phoenix had stayed clear of Miles, visiting Franziska only when he wasn't there, after all he didn't want a broken nose like Larry.

"What are you doing here Wright?"

Miles' voice carried a warning to him.

"Detective Gumshoe told me Franziska...I-I mean Ms von Karma was being released today."

"And why does that warrant you being here?"

Phoenix flinched as Miles' tone grew colder.

"I'm her friend Miles…..I wanted to see how she was doing. I have every right to be here!"

Before Miles could reply Franziska stepped in.

"What is the meaning of this foolishness? Mr Phoenix Wright, you are being nothing more than a sentimental fool. I am perfectly fine."

Phoenix couldn't help but smile.

"I wouldn't say perfectly…."

Franziska glared at him. She was still not back in possession of her whip and she refused to hit anyone with the cane. Instead she continued.

"And Miles Edgeworth. What is this foolish macho behaviour that's gotten into you?"

Miles stiffened. He wasn't all that fond of being called macho, he was a gentleman.

"Wright isn't welcome here."

"Hey, wait just one minute! You can't stop me from being here! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Haven't done anything wrong? Don't for one second think I've forgotten what you said Wright!"

Miles could feel his temper rising. He was only just getting the chance to start his relationship with Franziska and the last thing he needed was Wright confessing his love to her.

Phoenix sighed.

"Miles, we talked about this. I don't feel that way anymore. Besides Maya and I have been together for nearly 2 months now. In 4 days to be exact…"

"Would someone care to explain to me what on earth is going on?"

Miles looked at Franziska. Her battered frame, still gaunt and bearing the marks of her abuse yet still she stood strong. Miles knew he wouldn't be able to keep this from her forever. Although he would never admit it, deep inside he was worried. Worried that Franziska would choose Phoenix Wright, the famous defence attorney over Miles Edgeworth, the failed student of Manfred von Karma. He shuddered at the thought of that name. Despite the loathing Miles had for that man, he'd still failed to live up to the perfection that Franziska herself had managed. Brining his thoughts back to the present he returned his gaze to Franziska's beautiful eyes, concealing the worry from his own.

"On the day we found you, Phoenix Wright thought it appropriate to admit he has feelings for you."

Very little was capable of leaving Franziska von Karma speechless but this was one rare moment where not even the word 'fool' left her lips. Carefully she made her way over to the rather sheepish Phoenix Wright.

"Is this true?"

As much as Phoenix wanted to defend himself, all he was capable of doing was nodding.

*SLAP!*

"FOOL!"

"Argh!"

Clutching his face one very shocked Phoenix Wright stepped back.

"What was that for?"

"Clearly you have feelings for Miss Fey, and clearly I have feelings for Miles Edgeworth. Where one earth did you get a foolishly foolish idea like that from?"

Miles smirked, the anger inside of him subsiding. Franziska was, not only defending their relationship, but openly admitting it to someone too.

"I-I'm sorry Franziska!"

It was the fastest Phoenix had ever backed down in his life. This was one fight he didn't want to get into.

"It was just a schoolboy crush…nothing more I swear! And as I said earlier…I'm with Maya now!"

Keeping out of slapping distance her looked up at Franziska. She glared at him.

"This is the last we shall ever say on this matter."

She turned and headed back towards Miles pausing momentarily.

"Mr Phoenix Wright."

"Hmm?"

"…Thank you, for visiting me during my recovery."

"It was nothing….."

Thankful that he wasn't about to receive another slap Phoenix said his goodbyes and hurriedly headed off before any more repercussions occurred.

As Franziska reached Miles, he distinctly heard her mutter the word fool under her breath. Chuckling slightly her carefully wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Let's get you home."

* * *

**A/N: Wow...2 months to update! I am SO sorry! I've have been totally bogged down with work and exams, but it's died down now! Sorry for the short chapter, this is really just a filler for the moment and we'll get back to the real action soon! Also anyone who also follows Imperfect Love, I WILL be updating it soon! Also I've been having trouble trying to upload recently but finally its fixed YAY! **


	21. Chapter 21 Recovery

**A/N: Did someone ask for an update? :P I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and that the New Year has started off with a bang! It's a new year and that means time for a New Years Resolution. I make mine to all of you who regularly read my fic's: I promise to finish these fics and to update regularly until i have finished them. There are two reasons for this: 1) I've been taking ridiculously long to update my fic's! 2) I have more fics planned on the horizon! I'm planning a multi-chapter multi-fic Miles and Franziska series, but that's all I'm going to say on that one. Also I'll be taking requests for one shots (or short 2-3 chaptered fics). I have a few planned but if you'd like to make a request PM and I'll get back to you :D! Anyway, enough with the babble and on with the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and as always R&R if you would be so kind :D!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Recovery**

The car journey home from the hospital had not been an uneventful one.

"Miles Edgeworth, you will explain that foolish behaviour of yours right this instance!"

Miles sighed. He had hoped all mention of his behaviour would have been left behind with Franziska's dismissal of one Phoenix Wright's behaviour. Placing more focus onto driving that he needed to Miles tried to think of a reasonable response.

"Well? You know how I hate to be kept waiting Miles Edgeworth." Franziska said with a distinct look of displeasure evident upon her face.

"I….Well….Wright just picked the wrong moment to confess to such a…..I was worried about you Franziska and I momentarily lost control." Miles felt an unfamiliar heat begin to flourish in his cheeks.

A small triumphant smirk graced Franziska's lips as she spotted the crimson glow that had adorned Miles's features.

"Tell me, why on earth were you jealous of such a pathetic fool as Phoenix Wright?"

_Goddamnit! _

Miles had hoped that Franziska wouldn't have picked up on the jealousy, but he couldn't say he was surprised that she had.

He grimaced and gripped the steering wheel hard. He really didn't want to have to admit to her why he had, and, if he was honest, still felt jealous.

"I…I didn't want to lose you to him."

"There's more to it than that. I know you better than that Miles Edgeworth."

Sometimes, just sometimes, Miles hated how perceptive Franziska could be. On a normal day Miles would probably have refused to answer such a question, but after everything Franziska had been through and seeing her still bruised and vulnerable, he felt like she deserved an explanation.

He sighed.

"Yes, there is more to it than that. I Love You Franziska, more than I've ever loved anything or anyone before. When Wright confessed his feelings it was as if my worst nightmare had come to life. He is a famous and successful defence lawyer….just like my father was…someone to be admired. He vehemently stands up for the truth and for his clients, putting his reputation on the line for justice. I, in comparison, am the failed student of a legendary prosecutor, too afraid to face my own corruption I fled like a coward. True I came back a better person, but I still was unable to accept the consequences of my own actions. When I came back and saw you, I couldn't believe how much you had changed. You were a beautiful woman, strong and confident and full of conviction. Just like Wright. Although somewhat misguided, you were able to accept the mistakes you made, and in the end you proved yourself far worthier than myself and even your father. When you burst through those courtroom doors, evidence in hand, my heart stopped. It was as if you had transformed into the most perfect and beautiful creature I had ever seen. I…I'm ashamed to admit it, but I was jealous of you, jealous of how you became a bigger person by putting aside your personal vendetta against Wright to help save another's life, despite your own having had an attempt made against it. I know you discharged yourself from the hospital early to get the evidence to us. You had become a better person without the need of theatrics and without the need to run away. I know you were upset after the case, but that was to be expected, you'd won the case but didn't get the smug satisfaction you'd grown accustomed to. Not to mention that, well, I was not the most supportive I've ever been. I drove you away, the person I cared about most. Wright would not have done that to you, he would have treated you with the respect and love that you deserved. He is a far better person that I could ever hope to be and I wouldn't have been surprised if you had chosen him over myself. He is everything you deserve Franziska, I can't deny that."

Once again Franziska sat stunned in a momentary silence as the weight of Miles Edgeworth's words sank in.

"Franziska?" Miles asked, a curious yet worried tone tinging his voice.

"….fool…."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you are a fool Miles Edgeworth. Firstly I have NEVER had any feelings towards Phoenix Wright. He is a friend, and nothing more, you are a fool for thinking otherwise. Secondly, I have spent my life living in your shadow…and you were jealous of me?"

Miles glanced over to his passenger to see her staring at the car floor with what looked like tears in her eyes.

"Indeed I was Franziska. I have always looked up to you, admired you, I always felt like your 'Little Brother'."

Taking a hand off the steering wheel, Miles placed it on top of one of Franziska's delicate hands.

"I've cared about you for a long time Franziska, I was just too much of a coward to admit it. You are the most perfect woman in existence to whom I pale in comparison. I was indeed a fool for treating you as I did. It was ungentlemanly and above all, it was cruel. I hope one day, you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

Gently he gave her hand a slight squeeze, feeling a warm tear splash onto the back of his own. Despite her tears being silent, the shame on her face was very apparent.

"Franziska…."

"I….I'm sorry Miles…." Franziska said as she started to shake from sobbing.

"What?" Confusion furrowed itself into Miles' brow as he pulled into his driveway. "Why are you apologising Franziska? You've done nothing wrong."

Turning of the engine he took both of her hands in his.

"I….I hated you….I envied you….I wanted you….and all I ever did was put you down."

Softly Miles lifted her chin so that her gaze could meet his.

"Franziska, never apologise for what could never have been your fault. You had every right to hate me, I left you behind. Despite my feelings for you I put my career first. I hurt you Franziska; I can see that every time I look into your eyes. I caused you that pain and I promise you I will devote my life to making up for my past mistakes. I should never have treated you the way I did. I should be apologising to you."

As Franziska stared into his eyes, Miles could see the longing deep within them, the want to just be loved. Miles carefully wiped away her tears before leaning in and softly placing a tender kiss on her lips. His own lips tingled as he felt Franziska returning the kiss.

Miles had been starting to enjoy it until…

*SLAP*

"Don't you EVER make me show weakness like that again!"

Despite the blossoming handprint developing on his face, Miles couldn't help but smile. He loved how strong Franziska was, and how she could pull herself out of some of the darkest pits of despair and pity and carry on like nothing had ever happened. Swiftly stepping out of the car and out of slapping distance, Miles walked around and opened Franziska's door for her.

"I've prepared you a room upstairs."

Franziska climbed out of the car, using her cane to help her and made her way towards the front door.

"I assume you still have my clothes from my last stay?"

Miles nodded.

"Yes, and they've been put away and organised to your specifications."

Franziska let out a little mumble of approval as she headed inside, pausing to ask Miles Edgeworth a question.

"Miles, where did you get this cane from? It feels familiar."

He smiled.

"It's yours. The one you never learnt to wield. I kept it."

"Hmph. At least it's the proper size now."

Just to prove she could, Franziska emulated the flourish she'd been unable to master all those years ago. Seemingly satisfied she continued on into the house.

"I'm impressed you remember that move."

"Hmph. I am a von Karma, I do not forget what I have been taught."

For a moment, Miles stood in the doorway and gave her a moment to reconsider what she had just said.

She turned and looked at him.

"You know very well what I meant Miles Edgeworth!"

Closing the front door behind himself, Miles escorted Franziska to the living room.

"Can I get you a drink? Then I'll start cooking dinner."

"I'll have a cup of tea and then we will make our way to the office."

Miles closed his eyes momentarily, pressing his fingers to his brow.

"We've been through this Franziska. You're not fit enough to work."

"I wish to see my co-workers." Franziska said simply, sitting herself down in one of the chairs.

"No Franziska, you want to work. I know YOU better than that."

Miles headed into the kitchen to start brewing some tea.

"Actually I want to check up on the status of the investigation of my father."

It still unnerved Miles how easily Franziska could talk about what had happened to her. She'd been left heavily scarred from the bullet wound and where it had gotten infected. Fortunately the majority of it was either covered by her hair or by her collar. He wondered if she felt self-conscious about it.

Although Franziska had been given a full medical examination in the hospital, Miles still had no idea of the events that had transpired whilst she was held captive. In fact, Franziska hadn't told anyone. The only information she had given had been in relation to the whereabouts of the place she'd been held. As Miles prepared the tea to take into the living room he let his mind wander as to what might have happened. Miles didn't particularly want to ask Franziska what had happened, but, he needed to know, after all he was going to be the one to take Manfred von Karma down for good.

Putting all the necessary components onto a tray, Miles took the tea into Franziska.

"Franziska, I need to ask you something." He asked as he poured her a cup and passed it to her.

"And what is that?" Franziska replied taking the tea and sipping it slowly.

Miles sat down, taking his own cup of tea and took a deep breath.

"What happened to you whilst your father had you?"

Franziska looked a little shaken by the question, clearly unhappy with the tone the conversation had taken.

"I….I don't wish to speak about it."

Franziska turned her head away from Miles to hide the shame and the fear in her eyes.

"Franziska….please….I know it's difficult, but I need to know so I can bring your father to justice."

Tears once again filled the young prosecutor's eyes.

"He…he told me you were dead. He had one of your cravats, and it was covered in blood…"

The memories were haunting her, like a shameful secret that wouldn't leave her alone.

"He…He…I DO NOT WISH TO TALK ABOUT THIS!"

Franziska slammed her fists down onto the arms of the chair she was sitting on, spilling tea all over her lap and smashing the cup still in her hand.

"Franziska calm down!"

Miles stood up to restrain Franziska from doing any more damage.

"Where is my whip?" She demanded.

"It was lost in the building collapse." Miles said, almost solemnly.

Franziska's whip was such a part of her life and one of her most treasured possession that Miles knew she'd be devastated at the news.

"….Do you still have my crop?"

Miles could hear the sorrow in her voice. It would have seemed silly, foolish even, to mourn the loss of such an object, but her whip was the only possession she had that had enabled her to gain some respect from her father.

"Yes, I do."

"I would like it."

Miles left the room immediately, returning with her riding crop. Franziska took it from him, feeling the cool leather under her fingertips. It wasn't the same as having her whip, but it would do for now.

She gripped onto it tight as if scared to let go and brought it close to herself.

"I shall change into something more appropriate and then we shall go to the office." Franziska ordered, pointing her crop at Miles.

Annoyance started to fill Miles Edgeworth.

"Franziska, you are not listening to me. You are not going to the office. You are in no fit state."

"Fine. If you won't take me, I'll walk." The defiance in Franziska's eyes burned as strong as it had in years gone by.

"Why do you feel the need to be so stubborn?" Miles demanded.

*CRACK*

Miles hissed in pain as the crop hit his shoulder clipping his ear. Truth be told, he'd forgotten how much more painful the riding crop was compared to the whip.

"Fine. I shall take you to the temporary prosecutors office…."Franziska's face filled with triumph "….tomorrow morning."

Before Franziska could argue back Miles continued.

"It's starting to get dark, which with your father on the loose makes it an unsafe time to be out, not to mention you need a decent dinner and some rest. Grant me this one evening to take care of you and I give you my word we'll go tomorrow."

Reluctantly Franziska agreed before heading upstairs to change out of her tea stained clothes.

Miles headed back into the kitchen, took of his jacket and started to prepare their evening meal. It was to be a homemade steak and kidney pie with chips, one of Franziska's favourite meals from her time in England.

As he went to put the meal into the oven to cook he was interrupted.

*Ring Ring*


	22. Chapter 22 Vengance

**A/N: I was going to wait a little longer to upload this chapter but I couldn't, I just couldn't! Dedicated to all you Manfred fans out there, I hope it doesn't dissapoint! Also, after some careful thinking and a bit of planning, I can tell you that there are only 3 chapters left until Forsaken reaches a conclusion. So please, as always R&R and more importantly enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Vengeance**

*Beep*

"Miles Edgeworth speaking."

A deep laugh resonated down the receiver as an unmistakable smirk crept onto the callers face.

"…YOU!"

Another deep laugh escaped the man as he listened to the pathetic deduction of Miles Edgeworth.

"Yes boy, it is I. Is Franziska available, I'd like to speak with her?"

"Stay away from her." The warning in Miles voice carried down the phone to the other man who once again laughed.

"If you didn't want me near her boy, you should have taken better care of her." The words snarled out from between the man's lips.

"How DARE you?" The anger inside of Miles Edgeworth was growing by the second.

"My my, what a temper we have developed, and I thought I'd taught you better than that."

"I promise you von Karma, I WILL find you. And when I do I will make sure you go down for your crimes once and for all."

"Hmph. Very well, in that case simply pass on a message for me. Tell Franziska that orange isn't her colour."

*Beep*

For a moment Miles was stunned from confusion. It wasn't until Franziska came back downstairs wearing an orange polo shirt that Miles understood.

"No! Franziska stay inside!"

* * *

Manfred sat and waited, any second now the realisation would come. He was disappointed it had taken this long as after a few minutes he saw the elder prosecutor run out the front of the house.

He smiled as he rolled up the window; the car accelerating leaving one shell shocked Miles trying to chase after the car on foot.

As a smirk once again graced his lips he turned to his driver.

"Walter, do we have any useful information yet?"

"Yes sir. The bugs proved most useful. Both Mr Edgeworth and Ms von Karma will be heading to the relocated prosecutors office tomorrow morning."

"Hmph. Excellent. It would seem that everything is finally beginning to fall into place, wouldn't you say?"

Walter nodded his head slightly.

"Indeed sir, the past 3 months work is reaching fruition. Will you be needing any assistance?"

For a moment, Manfred sat there in silence, going over the carefully constructed plan in his head.

"No. I shall do this task alone. I cannot afford any more mistakes."

As much as he hated to dirty his own hands in such business, he had a job that needed doing and nobody to willingly entrust it to.

"And what would you have me do with those thugs you hired sir?"

Manfred's brow furrowed. He had forgotten about the scum he had hired to kill Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth and Detective Gumshoe.

"Kill them. They are of no use to me, and I rather doubt they are of any use to anyone else either."

He closed his eyes.

"Very well sir. What do you intend to do about the failed assassinations?"

"Hmph. You think I haven't already implemented a plan to deal with that issue too? I have a rather trusted associate who recently got into contact with me. I had been hoping to avoid using his services as his fees are a little above the actual worth of the lives he will be taking. But none the less he is an expert in his field."

"Will the fees be a problem sir? I can arrange for some financial help if needs be."

"No, of course not. It is merely the fact that the lives he will be taking are worth far less than what I am being charged. Although I do suppose I still have enough influence to change that."

Manfred gripped his cane tightly in concentration as the scar on his shoulder seared with pain.

"It's getting worse again isn't sir?"

Manfred grimaced.

"That is none of your concern Walter."

"On the contrary sir, it is entirely my concern."

Walter had been Manfred's Butler for coming up to 50 years now. They had been best friends since Manfred was a boy and no matter what, Walter had always been there for Manfred, but the senior Von Karma disapproved of Manfred's 'friend' and forbid the young boy from seeing Walter ever again. This had hurt the young von Karma deeply, so when he was 18 and able to make his own decisions Manfred hired Walter as his personal butler.

The pain seared through Manfred's shoulder causing several carefully constructed mental blocks to crumble, bring forward the memory of that day.

* * *

"_HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!" The elder man roared at his son._

"_Father I am 18 and I shall do as I please." The son replied with a cocky arrogance about him, leaning casually against his cane._

"_I warned you about associating with lower class riffraff like Walter. He's been a bad influence on you since you first met. How do you expect to uphold the Von Karma name when you spend time with people like…like him?" The anger in the elder man's voice deepened as he spat out the words._

_The young man before him drew himself to full height. All sense of arrogance left the young man as his face grew serious._

"_This has nothing to do with Walter's heritage and you know it. You just can't stand the fact that I am…."_

_Before the young man had time to finish his sentence the elder man grabbed his son by the collar._

"_MANFRED VON KARMA JUNIOR IF YOU DARE UTTER THAT WORD IN MY PRESENCE EVER AGAIN I PROMISE YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE YOUR 19__TH _BIRTHDAY!"

_Manfred Jr swallowed hard. Not many things were capable of reducing the young man to display such a weak emotion as fear, but his father Manfred Sr was a man so formidable it was pure foolishness not to be anything less that absolutely terrified of the man. _

_Manfred Sr was a tall and very muscular man with long silver hair, several shades lighter than that of his son's, that reached his waist and piercing ice blue eyes capable of displaying the most vivid and unbridled rage. He lived to uphold the von Karma creed of perfection in any way possible. Anyone who dared to mar the von Karma name faced the wrath of Manfred von Karma Sr. _

_As the senior von Karma dragged his son closer the young man began to tremble. The punishment he was about to face was one that he had faced many times before. _

"_Father…Please!"_

_The fear in the young man's eyes was so intense that for a moment Manfred Sr paused._

"_You dare show such a foolish emotion? You DARE allow yourself to be so weak? You are a man of von Karma blood and you will BLOODY WELL ACT LIKE ONE!"_

_As pure rage coursed through the senior von Karma, with all his strength he forced his son onto he knees and snatched his cane from him. Twisting the handle of the cane, Manfred Sr drew a long thing blade out from within the cane._

"_Take off your shirt…BOY."_

_Obediently, with his hands trembling so hard he could hardly undo the buttons, Manfred Jr removed his shirt and cravat revealing a myriad of long scars across his back._

"_Perfection comes at a price, and if you can't get that through your thick skull, for you it will be the ultimate price. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" _

"_Y-yes Father."_

_Manfred Sr placed the edge of the blade on his son's back._

"_This is the last time I shall be so lenient with you. Be grateful for it boy."_

"_Y-yes Father. T-thank you Father."_

_The young man, cold with fear closed his eyes and drew a deep breath in. He knew that if he made a sound during his punishment, it would only get worse._

_Manfred Sr looked down at his son with the utmost disgust before drawing the blade across his back. Manfred Jr grimaced as the blade bit into his skin causing his back to arch. It took every ounce of his constitution to stop himself from crying out in pain as the blade bit into his back again, this time deeper than before._

_The third time the blade made contact with his back; Manfred Jr was unable to contain himself as almost the full width of the blade bit into him._

"_!"_

_His cry was bloodcurdling and resonated through the mansion. The young man fell onto his hands, barely able to support himself. His father, so angry with the display of weakness raised the blade above his head._

"_I warned you boy."_

_Before the senior von Karma had chance to follow through with his threat, his office door burst open. A moments silence passed as the intruder took in the sight before them. It wasn't long until the silence was broken._

"_MANFRED VON KARMA! WHAT IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SON!"_

_Standing in the door way was an older woman; she was slight but exuded power and dominance. She had long pale blue hair and kind deep blue eyes but make no mistake she was an incredibly formidable woman, more than a match for the great Manfred von Karma._

"_Franziska, stay out of my business. I'm warning you."_

_Sparing little thought for her own safety she ran forward putting herself between her husband and her son. _

"_I will not stay out of your business and you will not harm my son!"_

_A snarl ripped across the senior von Karmas face as he squared up to his wife._

"_He was with that Walter boy again. I saw him. After I forbid him from ever seeing that….that…BOY every again. I will not allow him to be tainted!"_

_A look of pure disgust washed over the woman's face._

"_Firstly, I do not care WHAT my son has done YOU will not harm him. And secondly, he was signing Walter up to be his butler! That 'boy' had no future and your son graciously gave him a career and a future! Now tell me what is wrong with that?"_

_Manfred Sr, who had previously lowered the blade, now brought it up to his wife's neck._

"_What is wrong with that you say? You know perfectly well why he hired him, and what they get up to! I will not have a….a person like him near my family! And I will not tolerate one in my family either! So stand aside."_

_Franziska stiffened as she felt the blade against her neck but her resolve remained strong._

"_And what do you think you're going to do with that? Do you really have it in you to kill your own wife? Hmmm? I defy you to do it. You heard me, DO IT!" as she spat the words out a look of pure venom crossed her eyes as she waited for her husband to take action. "I thought as much. You wouldn't dare attempt anything that foolish with me. Now put the sword down and step away from my son or I'll call the police and see how well your 20 year 'perfect prosecutor' reputation holds up after they found out what you did to your son!" _

_The threat carried deep within her voice. Manfred Sr, still enraged from his son's whimpering, reluctantly lowered the blade._

"_You. You would stand up for a pathetic failure like him?" Manfred Sr spat as he offhandedly indicated to the young von karma bleeding into his carpet._

"_He is my son, as he is yours. I love him and I will not let ANYONE harm him lest they have to deal with me. And you Manfred von Karma are not exempt from that!"_

_A smirk found its way onto Manfred Sr's face._

"_You really think you can challenge me woman?"_

_Franziska stepped forward._

"_I have no doubt that I can challenge you. Now step away from my son."_

"_No. I am in charge of this family not you. I will tell YOU what to do. And if you think you're going to ruin my perfect record, you are WRONG!"_

_Sparing no second thought, Manfred Sr. plunged the blade into the stomach of his wife._

"_M-MOTHER!"_

_Manfred Jr. called out as his mother fell to her knees before him._

"_M…Manfred…." Franziska reached out to her son. "….t…take this…"_

_In her hand was a locket, and inside the locket was a picture of her, holding Manfred on the day he was born._

_The young von Karma took his mother's hand, tears filling his eyes as he felt her grip fail and watched the life leave her eyes. Mustering all the strength he had left, Manfred Jr. moved forward catching his mother's body as it fell the last short distance toward the floor. His entire frame shook with each sob as the young man grieved for his mother almost oblivious to the actions of his father who was now approaching him._

"_You have an hour to gather your belongings and leave else you'll suffer the same fate as your bloody mother. You disgust me! You are not a von Karma, you will NEVER be a von Karma and I NEVER want to see you again. As of this moment I have no son."_

* * *

As the pain in his shoulder grew, Manfred fought to repress the memories he had exerted so much effort into trying to forget.

"I ask you to at least let me look at the wound once we have returned sir. It would be less than beneficial to allow it to become infected."

Manfred growled attempting to work through the pain, both physical and emotional. Walter knew of his mother's death, Manfred had confided everything in him. When Manfred left the von Karma estate, Walter had taken care of him and his wounds, pledging his unwavering loyalty to the man. He knew everything there was to know about Manfred von Karma Jr. Everything.

"They're haunting me again Walter." Manfred growled still struggling with the pain.

Walter pulled into an undisclosed location. After Manfred had discovered that his daughter hadn't died, he had been forced to relocate once again, Walter had, of course, accompanied him. The car came to a stop and Walter, stepping out of the vehicle made his way to open Manfred's door for him. After seeing Manfred struggle to fight through the pain long enough to remove himself from the car, Walter offered him his arm.

"Allow me to help you sir."

Once again Manfred growled trying to bat away his faithful servants arm.

"I do not need any help! I am not a weak and feeble man!"

"Indeed I agree sir, but you are only human." Ignoring Manfred's protests, Walter took him arm and helped him out of the car, closing the door behind him.

"Once we are inside I will need to look at your shoulder sir. You did a terrible job of patching it up yourself."

Had anyone else said those words to him Manfred would have struck them down where they stood, but Walter, he was different. Manfred tolerated such behaviour from Walter, after all he had been the first and only man that Manfred had ever…

"Fine." Growled the ex-prosecutor as he made his way into the building.

Once inside, Walter made his Master dinner and served him with drinks, after which he sat Manfred down instructing him to remove his shirt. Rather begrudgingly Manfred obliged. As the man unbuttoned his shirt, he revealed the secret hidden behind it. Laying on his chest and attached to a chain that was around his neck was the golden locket his mother had given him. He had put it on the day his Mother had died and it had remained there till this day.

In an unprecedented display of weakness, Manfred spoke to his servant who was diligently attending to his wound, which had indeed become infected.

Subconsciously his hand rose to the locket as he spoke, his other hand closed tightly around his cane.

"There have only ever been four people I have truly loved Walter. My mother was one of them."

Manfred found his hand gripping his cane tighter. It had been the same cane, with the same concealed blade that had claimed his Mother's life. His Mother's blood still stained the blade, left there as an everlasting reminder of her bravery and sacrifice.

"Your Mother was a wonderful woman. But if I may ask, who were the other three?"

Manfred closed his eyes grimacing slightly as Walter worked.

"Helena was one of them; to begin with at least. She understood the burden of carrying the von Karma name. She was a devoted wife, even when it came to certain needs I had that she was incapable of filling. She had been almost perfect, until the day she relinquished the von Karma name." The elder man paused. "I…I thought she'd understood, I thought she knew why I had to have a son, so that he could restore the honour of the von Karma name where I had failed. So that he would be able to fulfil my Fathers expectations and take my place as heir to the von Karma lineage. All I had wanted was a chance to set things right. In the end, I did what I had to do in order to prevent any more damage to my name and the name of my Father."

Although barely noticeable to the untrained ear, Walter detected the pain in Manfred's voice. It had been many years since Manfred had been this open with him. He knew that Manfred despised his Father for what he had done to him and to his Mother, but that Manfred was unable to let go of the fact that he had failed his Father.

"Franziska was another. When I saw her for the first time…..it was indescribable. She was perfect and I couldn't have been prouder. It broke my heart when I returned from America to see the fire of her mother burning strongly in her eyes. I knew from that moment that one day she would disappoint me, that she would fail the von Karma name just as I had. I cannot lie to you Walter, she grew into a beautiful woman. She looks so much like my Mother it's almost unbelievable. I just can't stand the shame she has brought to her name…to my name….to my Father's name….and to my Mother's name. I will never forgive her for that, and for that, she must die."

An involuntary shiver ran through Manfred as Walter, who had been listening in silence, allowed his fingers to momentarily wander from the wound to the chest of the man he had been working on, in a manner that brought comfort to the man.

"The final person…" Manfred paused, casting his gaze to Walter momentarily, before returning his gaze to the floor in front of him.

Walter smiled.

"I understand sir."

Finishing his job of clearing up the wound and sealing it in a manner that would allow it to heal properly Walter turned back to the matters at hand.

"I shall see to it that everything is fully prepared for tomorrow sir."

Manfred nodded as he replaced his shirt as Walter made to leave the room. As he reached the door Walter turned to Manfred.

"And sir, be careful tomorrow."

"Thank you Walter."


	23. Chapter 23 Stolen

**Chapter 23: Stolen  
**

The events of the previous evening had shaken Miles Edgeworth. After his futile attempts to chase after his mentor's car, Miles had made his way swiftly back to a rather confused Franziska von Karma who had naturally demanded to know every detail of what had just transpired. Having explained to her the severity of the situation and how close her Father had been to her once more, Franziska very quickly warmed up to the idea to staying indoors and close to Miles.

Now Miles stood patiently by the front door waiting for Franziska to finish getting herself ready for work.

"Miles Edgeworth!"

"Yes Franziska?"

Miles turned his gaze to the top of the stairs where his sister was standing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Franziska indicated to the 'work' attire she was now sporting.

"Ah. I'm afraid your usual tailor is away on business so I had to order something a little less conspicuous than your normal attire."

Despite being on the receiving end of one of Franziska's iciest stares, Miles could do little more than chuckle and walk up to his lover.

"I remain faithful to what I have always claimed. You are still beautiful Franziska and personally I think it rather suits you."

*CRACK*

Miles winced as he had yet another close encounter with her crop.

"Hmph. I suppose it will do for now." Franziska replied, walking down the stairs and checking herself in the mirror before leaving the house.

She hated to admit it, but Miles had done a good job picking out her clothing. Today she wore a black knee length skirt and matching tailored jacket, a white wing tipped collared blouse that was secured at the neck by a beautiful silver and burgundy jewelled broach, her standard brown tights, and the outfit was finished with a pair of simple yet elegant heeled black court shoes. Yes Miles Edgeworth had done a good job indeed.

"Shouldn't we be going fool?"

"Of course."

Miles bowed, picking up Franziska's cane. She may be too proud to use it at work, but Miles knew she'd need it sooner or later as she still wasn't very steady on her feet. A point that was soon illustrated as the younger prosecutor found herself rather well acquainted with the driveway. Being ever the gentleman, Miles rushed over to her, ignoring her pride, and helped her back onto her feel offering her the cane.

Angry at showing such a pathetic display of weakness Franziska snatched the cane from her brothers' hand and made her way to the car.

"Franziska, are you alright?"

"Fool! I am fine. I am simply unused to wearing such ridiculous shoes."

Miles said nothing, merely raising an eyebrow at the fact that her current shoes were actually far more practical than her preferred ankle boots.

* * *

Unlike the previous day, the car journey to the prosecutor's office had been uneventful. There had been little traffic and they had generally made good time.

As Franziska walked into the building, leaning heavily on her cane, she was greeted by the Chief Prosecutor.

"Prosecutor von Karma, It's good to see you again."

"Prosecutor Skye." Franziska nodded curtly.

Lana Skye smiled. Miles was not the only person that was happy to see Franziska was making an incredible recovery.

"SIR!"

Before Franziska could register what was happening she was swept into a giant bear like hug by one teary eyed scruffy detective.

*CRACK*

"Unhand me at once or I shall be looking forward to your next salary review far more than you will be!"

It was the first time in his life Detective Gumshoe had been happy to hear those words. Still, looking appropriately sheepish he returned her back to the floor cowering under her glare.

"I don't know what possessed you to do that Scruffy, but I suggest you NEVER do it again!"

"S-sorry sir…I…I just got a bit carried away…."

Franziska's mood didn't improve as she saw Miles Edgeworth walking towards her smirking.

"I dare say you'll have more than enough opportunities to whip Detective Gumshoe later Franziska, but for now, I need to have a private word with him."

Franziska scowled at Miles.

"Well this works out perfectly as I need to see Prosecutor von Karma in my office." Ms Skye interrupted "If you would be so kind as to accompany me please?"

*CRACK*

Giving the Detective another lash for good measure Franziska turned, walking after Ms Skye towards her office.

"May I ask why it is you need to see me?" Franziska asked, closing the door to Lana Skye's office behind her.

"Please, take a seat."

Lana motioned to the chair in front of her desk. The younger prosecutor walked to the chair, sitting down and resting her hands on her cane.

"First and foremost, how are you Franziska?" Genuine concern ran through Ms Skye's voice.

"I am perfectly fine. Now why is it you wish to see me?"

The last thing Franziska wanted was to have to talk about her personal life and feelings, after all, she was here to work.

"Yes, I wanted to update you on the situation with your father."

A satisfied smirk settled on the young prosecutors face momentarily. This is why she had wanted to come to the prosecutor's office and Miles Edgeworth wasn't here to stop her from discussing it. Lana continued.

"As you will probably have already worked out, your father is no longer holding residence where he had held you."

"Does that mean you found his previous residence?"

Lana nodded.

"We were able to confirm the identity of three out of four occupants due to DNA samples picked up from the cellar."

The thought of the cellar that had previously been her prison caused Franziska to tighten her grip on her cane.

"Obviously my Father matched one of those samples, and it would be logical to assume another belongs to myself, but who did the last two sample belong to?"

Lana picked up a folder and started flicking through the pages until she reached the data she was looking for.

"The third set belonged to one Walter Strauss."

"Hmm, I recall Walter coming in the room; however I don't recall him ever touching anything without wearing gloves."

Lana Skye looked up from the folder.

"You know Walter Strauss?"

"He is my Fathers butler."

Franziska watched as the prosecutor opposite her made a note of this new information.

"The fourth sample, regrettably, went missing from forensics before it could be identified."

"Misplaced or stolen?" Franziska asked.

"We don't know. There are no signs of break in but the sample cannot be found."

Franziska closed her eyes, impatience clear in all of her features.

"Needless to say Franziska, until we've caught your father and his associates, your safety is our top concern. We don't want to lose another prosecutor." Lana's face grew solemn at this last comment.

The younger prosecutor opened her eyes, confusion replacing the impatience.

"Another prosecutor?"

"Ah. I see Prosecutor Edgeworth hasn't brought you up to date yet." Ms Skye waited for the gratuity 'fool' before continuing. "I'm afraid to say the Prosecutor Payne didn't make it out of the building collapse."

For a moment Franziska sat stunned. It wasn't that she particularly cared about the man; her opinions generally reflected those of Miles Edgeworth's. The man was an incompetent fool. However, not many people could feel nothing at the death of a colleague and Franziska, whilst being close, was not one of them.

"I see."

Those two words were all Franziska could find to say. The news wasn't painful, but she was saddened slightly. He had died because of her Father, and ultimately because of her. Deep inside herself where no one, not even Miles Edgeworth, would see, she grew heavy with guilt as the responsibility of her colleague's death fell upon her shoulders. Franziska took a moments silence in respect before continuing.

"Are we any closer to catching my Father?"

Much to Franziska's relief, Lana Skye nodded.

"Yes, we believe we have established his current location. As we speak a special task team is being briefed with the location. We're waiting for your input to tell us when it would be most beneficial to engage your Father."

"My Father is a creature of habit and will not break his habits unless he absolutely has to. Late evening will be the best time. He will either be enjoying an evening drink or he will be asleep."

Once again, the senior prosecutor made a note of the information.

"There is one other thing Franziska…."

"And that is?"

Lana took a moment to steady herself. She knew, despite everything, this would not be easy for Franziska to digest.

"Whilst it would obviously be better to bring your Father in alive, the task team, in the face of violent resistance, have been ordered to shoot to kill."

"Is that all?" Franziska replied, a little colder than usual.

"It is. We've set you up an office three doors down if you'd like to review the files."

Franziska nodded, leaving the room and heading straight for her office.

* * *

By the time Franziska had reached her office, she was having trouble keeping her composure. Manfred von Karma was a cruel man who had done terrible, evil things, but one thing would never change. Manfred von Karma was her father and that was a bond and a love that could never be broken, no matter how much Franziska wanted it to be. Locking her office door behind her, Franziska felt her knees grow weak as the reality that her father could soon be dead set in. The pain was unbearable, causing once more, heartbroken sobs to burst forth from the young woman that shook her entire being bringing her to her knees. In the deepest pits of her heart Franziska longed for her Father to love her and be proud of her, to be able to see what she had accomplished in the von Karma name. Instead she knew she had failed him, brought shame upon the family, failed to be perfect like him.

"Papa…."

Franziska couldn't help herself, her thoughts glossed over the past few years back to a time when she had truly seen her Father as perfect. She had idolised him, seen him as nothing short of a god that she could only dream to match up to. Despite all the mistreatment Franziska had been subjected to at the hands of her Father, he had always made sure she had the best of everything. Nothing short of perfection would do for a von Karma. Unable to control herself, her cries intensified. It was bad enough to know that her Father, who would be unlikely to 'go quietly', would probably be dead before the day was out, but the crushing weight of guilt that now consumed her was without a doubt one of the worst pains she had ever felt. She knew her Father deserved what was coming, but she loved him and wanted him to love her.

As emotional fatigue began to set in, Franziska fought to control herself. Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Scruffy…they were all fools. They were convinced her weakness was her need to strive for perfection. Her quest for perfection only served to ensure her work was the best is could possibly be; how could that be a weakness? As far as the young prosecutor was concerned she had only one weakness, the last remaining thread that kept her human and prevented her from attaining the 'perfect prosecutor' god like status; simply, she cared. Franziska cared about those around her, about Miles Edgeworth, about her Father, about her colleagues, about fools like Phoenix Wright, and she even had a slight soft spot for the ever loyal Scruffy.

Collecting herself Franziska stood up and walked over to her desk. Picking up the files, she made the most of her chance to read them before the inevitable interruption.

* * *

It was gone 7pm before Franziska had finally finished going over all the files and evidence they had so far. Much to Franziska's surprise and pleasure, she hadn't been interrupted once. As Franziska sat back, closing her eyes for a momentary respite, there was a knock on her office door.

"Enter."

The door rattled but did not open. Franziska sighed. She had forgotten that she had locked her door. She rose from her desk and unlocked and opened the door. Franziska was unsurprised to see Detective Gumshoe standing in front of her.

"I didn't interrupt anything important did I sir?"

Already he was beginning to look sheepish again.

"No Scruffy you didn't. What do you want?"

Franziska sat back behind her desk, leaving Detective Gumshoe standing scruffily in her doorway.

"Ms Skye told me to tell you that the Special Task Team is being deployed in just over an hour."

"Very well, now leave."

"I erm…..there's something else."

Franziska had forgotten how irritating the man in front of her could be.

"Well?"

"Have you heard from Mr Edgeworth? He was called to the court house this morning whilst we were talking and I haven't seen him since…."

"Have you tried the courthouse?"

Forgetting that she wasn't in possession of her whip, Detective Gumshoe cowered.

"N-no sir!"

"Then may I suggest you try there first before bothering me?"

"Yes sir!...Oh! I almost forgot, this arrived for you about 10 minutes ago."

The detective rushed forward and put an envelope on Franziska's desk, meeting her ice cold glare he quickly excused himself. Franziska checked to see if she had enough time to open the letter as she wished to accompany the task team.

_40 minutes, plenty of time._

Franziska picked up the envelope in front of her. It wasn't very big or very thick, a letter perhaps. Carefully taking her sharpened letter opener Franziska made light work of the envelope, gaining access to its contents. Inside there was a picture, a card and a note. As Franziska turned her attention to the contents she froze.

Lying on her desk was a picture of Miles Edgeworth, bound and gagged in what looked like a rather familiar elevator, a white card with a sea shell design on it, and a note, written by her father telling her to meet him alone at the location in the picture by 7:30 if she ever wanted to see Miles alive again.

Again Franziska looked at the time. 7.15. There would be no way Franziska could get there in time, unless…

"SCRUFFY!"

* * *

**A/N: As always, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Please R&R! **


	24. Chapter 24 Captured

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY for the late update! Law school has been such hard work I just haven't had time! Anyway, this is again a fairly short chapter, it is also the penultimate chapter. I promise you this fic WILL be finished by the end of the summer! As always, R&R and look forward to the conclusion of this story! I'll make sure the last chapter will be worth waiting for!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Captured  
**

Panic filled Franziska von Karma as she made her way into the courthouse. She was cutting it fine and she knew it. Franziska fought hard to ignore the burning pain that was consuming her, leaning hard on her cane as she rounded the corner coming face to face with the man she both feared and despised.

"You're late Franziska…"

"Where is he?"

As Franziska stepped into view, Miles let out a muffled cry from the elevator floor, the fear in his eyes piercing through Franziska like a bullet.

"Miles!"

As Franziska took a step towards her captured lover, she was greeted by a swift blow to the head knocking her back onto the floor and eliciting more muffled cries from the restrained prosecutor.

"You disgust me, you pathetic excuse for a woman!"

Anger filled Manfred von Karma's face as he looked down upon his mother's namesake. This time there would be no mistakes.

"I will not let you dishonour the Von Karma name any longer!"

Manfred stepped forward, kicking Franziska's cane away from her.

"Papa!..."

Franziska cried out to him in desperation as his rough hands pulled her from the ground, once again forcing her to support her weight on unsteady legs.

"SILENCE! I am a man of my word Franziska. You were late, therefore you shall bear witness to Miles Edgeworth's death."

"Papa no!"

Franziska called out to her father, pleading with him.

"FOOL! Do you really think you can stop me?" Manfred growled, raising his pistol.

Without a moment's hesitation, Franziska shakily reached into her coat pocket and drew out a pistol belonging to one scruffy detective.

"I will not let you hurt him!"

Holding it firmly in both hands, Franziska raised the pistol, bringing it level with her father's chest.

Concealing his surprise at his daughter, the eldest prosecutor merely laughed.

"And what do you think you're going to do with that?" Do you really have it in you to kill a man? Hmmm? I defy you to do it. You heard me, DO IT!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth; his thoughts flew back to his Mother, and her final moments.

Franziska stood there, uneasy with her finger on the trigger. Frozen by fear of the power and responsibility she felt by having a gun in her hands. Franziska had never killed anything before, not even a fly. Franziska despised violence in every form, except maybe her whip, but that wasn't real violence. Yet here she was, holding the power of life or death in her hands.

Manfred von Karma squared up to his daughter, stepping forward so that the barrel of the pistol came into contact with his chest.

"Do you know what it's like to kill a man Franziska? To see the last flicker of life leave someone's eyes?"

Franziska was shaking hard.

"Could you live with yourself knowing you'd killed someone? Could you live with yourself knowing you'd killed your father? The man who gave you EVERYTHING in this world."

He sneered.

"Prove to me you are a true Von Karma. Kill me and prove how perfect you really are!"

Franziska closed her eyes. She couldn't do it. Truth be told, she didn't want to do it. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she lowered the pistol.

"I…..I'm sorry papa….."

"You are weak! You will ALWAYS be weak! You will NEVER be a Von Karma!"

Reaching for his cane, Manfred twisted the top revealing the blood stained blade.

"This is the blood of the true Franziska von Karma! She sacrificed herself to uphold the honour of the Von Karma name! But YOU!...Not only do you DARE bring dishonour and humiliation to the Von Karma name, but you defile my mother's memory by giving her name to your failures!"

For a while, Miles Edgeworth had been forgotten, and in that time he had managed to free himself from his restraints, he addressed the senior Von Karma as he climbed to his feet.

"LIES!" Miles roared at the man.

"You know perfectly well why your Mother died. As do I!"

Manfred turned to face the younger man.

"How DARE you!"

Dropping his cane to the floor, Manfred once again raised his pistol, forcing the younger man back into the elevator.

"I know about you and Walter! I know your mother died protecting you after you'd failed to uphold your father's idea of the Von Karma name!"

For once in his life, the anger on Manfred von Karma's face was replaced with shock.

"How did you….."

"I saw you and Walter together….I've heard you talking…."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"NO!"

Behind him Franziska von Karma once again raised the pistol, aiming for her father's heart.

"I've already told you Franziska. You're too late!"

*BANG*


	25. Chapter 25 Finality

**A/N: I guess promises were made to be broken! I know I promised this would be finished by the end of the summer, but unfortunately I've been busy helping to look after a close family member who is currently fighting cancer :( Having said that, with the up and coming 'apocalypse' (;P yea right) I wanted to finish this fic before the world ended! So here is the final chapter of Forsaken, and I sincerely hope it was worth the wait! Thank you ALL for reading my Fic and MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Finality**

Dark grey clouds concealed the last remaining shafts of light as day finally succumbed to the darkness of night; the silence that hung thick in the air punctuated only by the occasional sobs of a young blue haired prosecutor knelt by a freshly covered grave.

Franziska von Karma was heartbroken, her sorrow filled tears streaking down her face. It had been two agonizingly long weeks since the incident in the courthouse, every second of which the events of that night had replayed in her mind like a never ending nightmare that would serve as an eternal prison.

Standing at the end of the grave, Detective Gumshoe stood watching the broken form of Franziska von Karma slumped against the headstone as she brought her knees to her chest. After everything she'd been through, it hurt him to see her in such a state. Even when he had thought her to be dead, Detective Gumshoe had never seen her as vulnerable as she was now, unable to compose herself, unable to hide her fears and her grief. As the first drops of rain began to fall, all he could do was stand and watch.

There was a burden upon Franziska von Karma, unlike any she had ever felt before; guilt. It wasn't like the familiar stab of remorse she felt when whipping one scruffy detective too hard, or even the slightly greater feeling of unease for landing Adrian Andrews in prison; this was the crushing power of knowing that a person who was so important to you and whom you loved deeply had lost their life, had died, because of you. The weight now sitting on her shoulders was far greater than Franziska had ever imagined.

"I…I'm sorry….." were the only two words the young prosecutor could bring herself to utter.

There were people, Detective Gumshoe being one of them, who constantly kept telling Franziska that there was nothing else she could have done, and that she had nothing to be sorry for. Some fools had even had the audacity to call her 'brave' but not a single one of them understood. How could they understand? They hadn't been there. It is said, when you suffer a traumatic event, the body makes you forget to protect you from the pain you felt. But Franziska could see every second, scene for scene in her mind, as vivid as the moments in which they transpired. Franziska was sure the events of that evening would haunt her for the remainder of her years.

"S..sir…" Detective Gumshoe called out softly to her, "…Franziska…"

It was the first time in his life Detective Gumshoe had DARED call the young prosecutor by her first name, but with Franziska in such a vulnerable state, he wanted her to know that he was there for her, and that he would always be there.

The young prosecutor lifted her head to look at him, mascara running down her face, her eyes pleaded with him, begged him not to make her leave. The detective felt his heart begin to break; abandoning all thoughts of suggesting they leave the detective removed his coat, stepped forward and gently placed it around the fragile form of Franziska von Karma.

As the rain grew heavier, so did the weight of Franziska's guilt. Before she had time to dwell on her intensified guilt a voice called out of the rain.

"I…I'll kill you!"

Franziska looked up, startled by the sound of the man's voice. Greeted by the sight of a distraught Walter Strauss panic began to fill the young prosecutor. She had been so aggrieved by her father's death she had entirely forgotten to check in with the special task force, who had obviously not found and arrested Walter. Without a second thought, Detective Gumshoe moved to place himself in front of the young prosecutor.

"Scruffy no!" the young prosecutor exclaimed, climbing shakily to her feet. "I will not have any more deaths on my conscience!"

Franziska stepped forward. Her shoulders were hunched, her head hung, no longer the proud woman she had once been.

"You killed him!" Walter roared "He loved you and you killed him! HE LOVED YOU!"

Franziska felt the detective's hands grab her as she stumbled backwards, Walter's words hitting her hard; those last moments in the courthouse playing through her head.

* * *

*BANG*

Franziska's chest was heaving as her father fell to the floor.

"W…what have…y…you…done?" There was a look of pure shock residing on Manfred's face as he looked up to his daughter, still holding the pistol at arm's length.

"P…papa…"

Franziska was stunned unable to move, her finger still squeezing the trigger and her frame starting to shake violently. Miles Edgeworth, who had also been momentarily stunned, ran to Franziska, removing the gun from her hand and holding her tightly as the reality of the situation sunk in. Franziska pulled herself away from Miles, and despite everything, dropped to her knees beside her dying father, burying her head into his chest.

"P…papa….I'm so sorry…." Her sobs were broken, her voice hoarse, the blood from her father's fatal wound staining her hair.

The look on Manfred's face softened as he brought his hand up to the back of Franziska's head, his laboured breaths puncturing her sobs.

"F…franz..ziska….I….I am….so…prou…."Before he could manage to finish his sentence, Manfred drew in a final sharp breath, falling limp, his dying message incomplete.

* * *

Tears streamed down the young prosecutors face as she steadied herself to face her Father's broken lover.

Walters arm was shaking as he made his way towards Franziska, his pistol aimed at her never wavering. Franziska had killed the one man he had ever loved, the one man who he had pledged his life to.

"You killed him! After everything he did for you!"

Walter made his way closer, keeping a watchful eye on the detective.

"And you!" he pointed the gun momentarily at Detective Gumshoe, "if you think you're taking me alive…your wrong."

He turned his attention back to Franziska to find she had once again stepped forward.

"W..walter…I..i'm sorry…" Franziska had hoped to say something more profound, but these were the only words she could muster.

Before Walter had an opportunity to reply, Detective Gumshoe had jumped on him and wrestled with him for control of his gun. It wasn't long before the Detective had the butler face down on the floor in handcuffs, the pistol now safely in his pocket.

"Someone deserves a raise. Don't you agree Franziska?" Miles Edgeworth said from a distance as he made his way over.

"My apologies for my lateness, I was caught up at the office…how are you Franziska?"

Franziska looked over to the burgundy clad prosecutor, the weight on her shoulders lifting slightly. Miles took her hand and pulled her close, she was in a terrible state, but Miles knew she'd be strong enough to get through it; after all she was the great Franziska von Karma. The young prosecutor said nothing, instead deciding to bury herself into her lover's chest and release her anguish. Miles held her tightly; he could feel her sobs resonating through him.

"Detective Gumshoe, please escort Walter to the detention center, and we'll discuss your raise at the next salary review."

"Yes Sir!" The scruffy detective beamed, hauling Walter to his feet and leaving the two young prosecutors alone.

"M..miles…Walter said papa loved me…" Franziska broke into a new wave of sobs.

"Shhh, it's ok. Franziska, over the years I heard your father and Walter talking. I never had it in me to tell you what I heard, but please, listen to me now…you need to hear this."

Silently Franziska nodded, silencing her sobs.

"Your father loved you, of course he did, he was your father. He would never admit it, but he was immensely proud of you. You never did anything wrong. When he turned 18, your Grandfather murdered your Grandmother and disowned your father, claiming he was no longer his son and no longer a von Karma. He did that because of your father's relationship with Walter. Franziska, your father knows what it feels like to taint the von Karma name and that hurt him so deeply he ultimately took it out on you. He wanted a son to restore the von Karma name in his place. But none of this excuses the terrible things he did. Franziska, you made one of the hardest choices a person could have to make, and because of that you saved my life along with the lives of several others."

Franziska looked up at Miles, an inquisitive look upon her face.

"Earlier today we uncovered a plot organised by your father to have myself, Phoenix Wright and Detective Gumshoe assassinated. One Shelly de Killer gave us all the information via radio, saying that since his client was deceased he would no longer be performing his tasks."

Gently Miles cupped Franziska's face in his hand.

"It may not feel like it right now Franziska, but you're a hero."

It took Franziska a few moments to digest what had been said. Although no guilt had been alleviated it was as if someone had given her a light at the end of a long dark tunnel. Looking up into the calming, confident and loving eyes of Miles Edgeworth, she felt something she had not felt for a long time. Hope.

"I Love You Miles Edgeworth."

"I Love You too Franziska."

THE END.


End file.
